Creeps
by Key4427
Summary: Der Ritter, o Mejor conocido como Slenderman, junto con Jeff The Killer tienen que protejer a un chico llamado Carlos. Su vida con ellos es normal, pero un dia una chica misteriosa aparece a su puerta. No pueden tenerla cerca, pero Carlos no la quiere lejos. ¿Podran los Creepypastas vivir con esta chica? ¿O Carlos tendrá que decirle la verdad? VERSION 2 EN MI PERFIL
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Creeps in the house**

* * *

¿Alguna vez han tenido miedo de algo o de alguien?

¿Cómo ese muñeco de ojos de mirada fija o el tipo peludo que vende nieves en la tienda de la esquina?

Yo ya no tengo miedo.

Porque vivo con mi peor pesadilla. Mis peores pesadillas, para ser preciso.

Pero dejen les explico cómo pudeo vivir.

-Escuela secundaria Chalala-

Es la 1:26, según el reloj de mi salón.

Faltaban 4 minutos para salir y disfrutar de lo que queda del viernes.

La maestra hablaba de que hizo ayer en la fiesta de su prima. No me interesa.

A mi derecha, mis compañeras platicaban de lo que sea. No me interesa.

A mi izquierda, mis compañeros estaban dibujando, en su teléfono, mirando al poni que estaba en la esquina o haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

Yo, por lo tanto, estaba sentado, pensando en que hacer estas vacaciones. 5 meses completos. Tanto tiempo para olvidarse de la secundaria y sus tareas, profesores y la puta de la maestra Laura.

Para matar tiempo, agarre un pedazo de mi cabellera negra y alborotada y la enrolle en mi dedo. Exactamente como haría Near del anime Death Note.

*RRRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG*

¡Finalmente!

Todos reventaron de emoción y se apresuraron al agarrar sus cosas y salir por la puerta.

Tanta fue la emoción que hubo gente que se atascó en ella.

Yo, muy calmado, agarre mi mochila y la coloque en mi espalda. Me puse mis lentes y los acomode para que mis ojos verdes puedan ver con claridad. Salí del salón y camine hacia la puerta pasando de largo a mis compañeros.

Todo la prepa estaba emocionado. Estos últimos días estuvieron muy feos. Hubo una serie de asesinatos y fueron de alumnos de esta y otras escuelas. En total perdimos a 6 de esta escuela, 2 de cada grado. Y lo raro es que también en otras 2 escuelas fue igual. Es interesante que yo sepa porque. Luego les digo.

-¡Hey, Carlos!- Alguien me llama. Pero ya sé quién es. Se llama Sebastián Escalera. Lo conocí en 1°, cuando llego. Es un rubio de ojos azules hormonal. Tiene a su novia pero creo que no le basta. Se acercó a mí poniendo un brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Carlos Mackr. Es un raro nombre para ti, digo yo. Hace 17 años que te llamas así.- Dijo diciendo mi nombre completo. Cuando me dice así es que quiere algo de mí.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dije rápidamente.

-Acompáñame a la playa. Estaré solo las siguientes 3, creo 4 semanas.- Según lo que nos ha dicho, se va a Los Ángeles un tiempo. Y se lo ha dicho a toda la prepa.

-No.-

-¿Por qué no? Qué tal que encuentras a una chica. Y necesitas una.-

-No quiero. Y si tienes a tu novia ¿Por qué dices que estas solo?-

-Solo de alguien con quien compartir mi tiempo en…Este…- Y no dijo nada más.

-Ya me voy. Cuídate en LA.- Dije despidiéndome de él.

En el estacionamiento esta mi coche, un Caliber de Dodge gris, que me dio mi hermano 3 años antes de morir. Como toda mi familia.

Una vez en el coche, metí la llave en la cerradura para que arranque. Después saque y conecte mi IPhone en la donde siempre lo cargo y puse una canción aleatoria. Una vez que escuche el suave sonido del Dubstep que inundo mi coche, lo puse en marcha y me dirigí a lo que puedo llamar casa.

* * *

El tráfico estuvo pésimo. Hubo un accidente en el que este conductor se volcó. Lamentablemente, nadie murió, pero si lo llevaron al hospital.

Pero bueno. Ya estoy en la privada en la que está mi casa. Me pare afuera de la cochera. La puerta es mecánica, así que tengo que hacer algo. Abrí la guantera que está en el asiento del copiloto y, justo en la puertilla, pulse un botón que hacía que la puerta se abra. Esta se empezó a deslizar hacia arriba hasta desaparecer.

Pise el acelerador un poco y metí el coche para luego volver a pulsar el botón.

Hogar, dulce, hogar.

Desconecte el cel, que ya estaba cargado al cien, y lo metí en mi bolsillo. Quite las llaves de donde estaban y salí del coche poniendo el seguro de la puerta.

La cochera es muy espaciosa. Caben dos coches pero solo hay uno. El resto del espacio no lo uso.

Da igual, hay una puerta que sube por las escaleras hacia la sala de la casa, que es a donde me dirijo.

Cuando pase por la puerta empecé a subir las escaleras. Son 10 escalones. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Cuando nos mudamos, que fue hace 8 años, me caí en este escalón. Me esguince, pero nada serio.

Ocho, nueve y diez. Justo frente a mí estaba la puerta que llegaba a la sala. Abrí la puerta y vi algo que, si no fuera yo, me daría un paro cardiaco y me dejaría traumado de por vida.

Cabello obscuro que llegaba hasta los hombros, piel pálida y fría. Lo peor de todo es que los ojos estaban bordeados de negro y sin parpados. También la sonrisa, totalmente de psicópata que apenas cabía en la cara.

Era Jeff, The Killer.

Y quiere matarme.

…

NOT!

Le di una cachetada muy dura. Tanto que Jeff se golpeó en las escaleras a mi izquierda.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué carajo te pasa?- Pregunto con una voz grave y siniestra… Bueno, no tan siniestra. Jeff volteo y su cara se transformó. Le salieron un tipo de parpados casi transparentes pero obscuros. También la sonrisa psicópata que tenía se desvaneció de su cara y fue remplazada por una boca normal.

-Deja de intentar de asustarme. Y de matarme.- Le dije como si fuera un padre diciéndole a un niño que no hacer. –Me molesta.-

-Perdón, pero es mi naturaleza.- Dijo rascándose la nuca con una mano y encorvándose.

-Pues que tu naturaleza no me afecte.- Dije pasando al lado de él. Jeff empezó a seguirme.

-¿Dónde está Slendy?- Así le digo al Slender desde que se quedó a vivir conmigo.

-En la cocina. Ya sabes que le gusta cocinar.- Dijo Jeff detrás de mí. Y sí.

Cuando llegue a la cocina, encontré una figura de 2 metros, traje elegante y le salían unos tentáculos, si así puede decirse, de la espalda. Además, como su característica principal, no tenía cara ni orejas ni nada que una persona normal puede tener en la cara. Osea, tenía la cabeza totalmente blanca y sin cara.

Es el Slenderman, como se le conoce normalmente.

-¡Slendy!- Le grite al cocinero. El volteo rápidamente, dejando que los 'Tentáculos' continúen cocinando.

-¡Carlos! ¡Ya llegaste!- Escuche a Slendy. Nunca entendí como puede hablar si no tiene boca. Digo que puede hablar por medio de un eco que se produce en su garganta y… no sé.

:I

-Pues sí. Ya llegue. Y me siento bien por ya no estar en la escuela.- Le dije para anunciar mis vacaciones.

-Pues que bien que ya llegaste.- Dijo y volteo a verme, sin que sus tentáculos dejen de trabajar, mostrando un delantal que dice 'Besa al cocinero 3'.

-¿Qué cocinas?- Pregunte quitándome la mochila de encima y dándosela a Jeff. El la agarro y la puso en la sala, que estaba del otro lado de la cocina.

-Una pasta. No sé cómo se llama, pero es pasta.- Dijo volteando a su trabajo.

-Déjame ver.- Dije y me acerque al cocinero. Era una pasta de tornillo. Creo que así se le dice. –No sé, pero se ve rico.-

-Pues que sea rico.- Dijo Jeff a lo lejos. –Tengo hambre.-

-Bueno.- Dije y me aleje de Slendy. –Me hablas cuando esté listo.-

-¿A dónde vas? Ya casi esta.- Pregunto el pobre. La primera vez que rechace su comida, se puso triste y se alejó de la cocina por 2 semanas.

-Arriba. Quiero acostarme 3 minutos. Pero ya vuelvo.-

-No te tardes.- Dijo en la cocina. Subí las escaleras que llevan a la planta alta. Hay 4 habitaciones en esta casa. 2 a la derech la izquierda. El cuarto a donde voy está en la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Cuando pase por la puerta, mire a la habitación.

Y pensé.

Esta no es mi casa.

Este no es mi cuarto.

Esta casa es de alguien mas.

Y murió.

A manos de un psicópata.

Como mi familia.

Hace 2 años mi madre, padre y mi hermano y hermana murieron.

Murieron a manos de ese psicópata.

Y vivo con ese mismo psicópata.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 1**

* * *

**WIIII! ¡Al fin publico esta madre! Yay!**

**Si les gusto pongan un review. Si no, también.**

**Y básense en Jeff con cara normal así: (Quiten los espacios)**

**Jeff puede cambiar su cara de una cara Psicópata a esa de arriba.**

**Pero bueno.**

**Gracias y los veo luego.**

**Vayan a dormir.**


	2. Creepy Thougths

**Capítulo 2: ****Creepy ****Thoughts**

**ADVERTENCIA: Palabras que no son apropiadas para menores en este capítulo.**

-¡La cena esta lista!- Grito Slendy desde la cocina. Deje mi laptop en el escritorio y la cerré. Paso más tiempo del que creía. Casi media hora y media (15 min). Da igual. Tengo hambre y me comería mi mano.

-¡Bajando!- Grite mientras salía de mi cuarto. Pero al abrir la puerta, volví a encontrarme con esa misma cara de psicópata. Como siempre, le di una cachetada.

-¡Auch!- Grito sobándose el cachete.

-A la siguiente es un puño.- Le advertí a Jeff. Camine hacia las escaleras y Jeff empezó a seguirme. Bajando. Cuando llegamos al comedor, del otro lado del a cocina, me senté en la cabecera de la mesa. Jeff se sentó a mi derecha. Son 8 sillas en total. 3 derechas. 3 izquierdas. 2 en cabecera.

-¡Aquí esta!- Dijo Slendy con un plato hondo y largo. Cuando lo puso en la mesa, pude ver que era. La pasta de hace rato con salsa de tomate y unas especias, todo eso rodeado de ravioles. **(No sé de cocina italiana :D)**

- _Bon Appetit._- Dijo Slendy cogiendo cada uno de los platos, excepto el suyo, para poner una buena cantidad de pasta.

-¿Y tú como vas a comer si no tienes boca?- Pregunto Jeff. Yo también quiero saber.

-No voy a comer.- Dijo Slendy.

-Pero necesitas proteínas y esas madres. ¿No?- Le pregunte curioso. Todo ser vivo, _Creepy _o no, debe comer.

-No les conviene saber. Eso sí es de monstruo.- Replico poniendo los platos donde estaban antes.

-¡Dime!- Grito Jeff.

-No.-

-Está bien.- Dijo y, con el tenedor mal sujetado, tomo una buena cantidad de la pasta y se la metió a la boca.

Para cambiar de tema, le pregunte al cocinero.

-¿Y cómo se llama la comida de hoy?- Dejen les digo algo que es básico. Slendy, cada que cocina o prepara algo, le pone nombre. Como un pintor a su arte. Una vez le puso a una ensalada: "Verde lechuga". Irónicamente, no tenía nada de lechuga, sino espinacas.

-Esta es una "CreepyPasta".- Dijo contento. Es como un niño. Y un adulto. Un adulto inmaduro.

-¿Y lo nombraste a propósito?- Pregunto Jeff con la boca llena de su "CreepyPasta". -¿O salió natural de la nada?-

-Se me ocurrió gracias a Carlos.- Dijo señalándome. Tuve la sensación de que ya sabía porque. -Ya vez que Carlos dice que hay historias de nosotros que así se llaman.-

-Y de ahí lo nombraste.- Dijo Jeff que ya entendió. –Es una Pasta y es _Creepy _por nosotros.-

-Una "CreepyPasta"- Dije con el tenedor en la boca.

Y nadie dijo nada más.

Comíamos, Jeff y yo, y nada más.

**14 y medio minutos después.**

Slendy se llevó los platos al… ¿Lava-vajilla? No sé. Esa madre que limpia platos.

Quedamos Jeff y yo en la mesa. Como siempre. Siempre es lo mismo. Desde que se quedaron aquí conmigo, es lo mismo.

Llegar, comer, tarea (Ya no), dormir.

Y nadie dice nada. Es aburrido. Cuando estaba con mama y papa, todo era diferente.

Llegaba feliz. Comíamos y reíamos de lo que paso. Platicábamos. Luego me ayudaban en la tarea para que pueda estar más tiempo con ellos. Cada fin de semana, comprábamos una nieve o paleta de sandía. Todos éramos felices.

Hasta que el incendio llego.

Se quemó la casa completa. No quedo nada más que cenizas y sus cuerpos quemados. Toda mi vida estaba dentro de esa casa. Todo lo que me hacía feliz. Ya no estaba. Ya no está. Ya no tenía sentido seguir. Continuar.

Pero todo cambio esa noche. Esa noche del 15 de Julio hace dos años.

Aun lo recuerdo.

**15 de Julio, dos años atrás.**

No tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Ya no quería continuar.

Ya no quería vivir.

Estaba en un bosque. El bosque afuera de la ciudad. Estaba caminando solo. Sin nada ni nadie. A oscuras.

Había un puente cerca de ahí. Dicen que por las noches, la corriente es muy fuerte que podría matar a alguien,

Y es ahí donde me dirigía.

Revise mi reloj de muñeca. 01:43 a.m.

No me importaba. Con solo llegar y tirarme del puente.

Pero el reloj empezó a fallar. La pantalla empezó a parpadear y los LED empezaron a fundirse. El reloj se sobrecalentó. Me lo quite y lo lance al suelo. Mire a los lados. Sentí que me veían.

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Mire hacia los lados y volví a mirar hacia adelante. Sentí miedo. Sentí que no era necesario el rio para matarme.

Porque, justo a 4 metros de mí, observe a un ser sin cara. El brillo de la luna se reflejaba en su calva.

Era la primera vez que vi al Slenderman.

Pero no ataco. No desapareció. Solo se quedó ahí. Parado

El miedo disminuyo. Pensé que él podía matarme. Me calme.

-¿Vienes a matarme?- Le pregunte. El no respondió. Siguió mirándome.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Nada.

-¿Qué quieres?- Tampoco.

Pensé. Pensé en que decirle. Nada me vino a la mente. ¿Qué le puedes preguntar a un monstruo sin cara?

-¿Quieres hacerme daño?- Pregunte. Él se movió. Levanto una mano y movió el dedo índice de un lado al otro.

"No"

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le volví a preguntar. El bajo la mano. Y luego camino hacia mí. Yo me petrifique del miedo. No pude moverme. El siguió caminado hacia mí. Cuando llego a mí, se agacho para que estuviéramos cara a cara. Conseguí fuerzas para volver a hablar.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo?- Pregunte. Empecé a escuchar algo. Una voz. Como si hablara bajo el agua. Apenas se escuchaba.

-…-

-¿Qué dices?-

_-…Qui…-_

-¿Qué es?-

_-…Quie…ro…-_

-¿Qué quieres?-

_-…Quiero…-_

-Dime. ¿Qué quieres?-

_-…Quiero…Cui…-_

-¿Quieres que?- Él se alejó de mí. Se levantó. Me miró. Uno de sus tentáculos me agarro por la cintura y me levanto a su cara.

-_Quiero cuidarte_.-

No entendí. Una criatura sin cara quiere cuidarme. ¿De qué habla?

Pero, de sorpresa, sus tentáculos me agarraron y me sujetaron con firmeza. Me estaba asfixiando. El, con otro tentáculo **(Creo que lo digo mucho…) **agarro una piedra y, con la piedra, se hiso una cortada en la mano. Sangre purpura empezó a derramarse por la cortada.

Con su otra mano me abrió la boca y puso su mano cortada encima de mí, haciendo que su sangre entre en mi boca. El sabor de su sangre era dulce. Se podría decir que era como mermelada de frambuesa. Me levanto la cabeza para que yo la trague. Y lo hice. Cuando la trague, mi garganta empezó a arder. Todo lo que tocaba empezó a arder dentro de mí.

Los tentáculos me soltaron y caí al suelo. El ardor se convirtió en dolor. No pude soportarlo. La cabeza empezó a dolerme. Todo el cuerpo me dolía de una manera impensable. Sentí que cada uno de mis miembros erra lentamente desgarrado.

Pero el dolor, después de 10 dolorosos minutos, se desvaneció.

Ya no sentí nada. Ya no me dolía. Pero no podía pararme. Cada que intentaba levantarme, me dolían las orejas. Los tímpanos, para ser preciso.

-¿Ya puedes oírme?- Escuche. Era una voz profunda pero agradable. Como la de un padre. Voltee y ahí estaba. No se había ido.

-Te pregunte algo. Respóndeme.- Volví a oír. No vi a nadie más que él. Entendí que era el quien que me hablaba.

-Respóndeme.- Dijo y cruzo los brazos. Se veía un tanto molesto.

-¿Quién... eres?- Pregunte, confundido.

-¿Ya me puedes oír bien?- Pregunto. –Si no me respondes, no te digo nada.-

-…- No entiendo. Antes se veía más monstruoso. Ahora lo veo como si fuera alguien normal. Si no fuera por la cara, claro. Sentí menos miedo. –Si. Te puedo oír.-

- Okay. Ahora que me oyes déjame decirte algo.- Dijo, ya no molesto. –Te acabo de dar unas gotas de mi sangre, con la que podrás verme como soy y oírme claramente.-

-¿Y porque lo hiciste?- Le pregunte.

-Porque sentí algo en ti.- Respondió. ¿Cómo que sintió algo en mí? –Vi que eres huérfano, que no quieres vivir por eso. Sentí, como le dicen los humanos, empatía.-

-¿Sentiste empatía por mí?-

-Si. Yo también soy huérfano.- Dijo. –Además que no quiero que te maten.-

-¿Qué me maten? ¿Quién me quiere matar?-

-Un psicópata asesino.- Respondió y miro hacia adelante. Levanto su brazo y señalo hacia alguna parte del bosque. –Ese psicópata asesino.-

El miedo volvió. Sentí un escalofrió recorriendo mi espalda. Voltee hacia atrás y vi una cara pálida con una sonrisa de psicópata y sin parpados.

La primera vez que vi a Jeff The Killer.

Tuve miedo. No pude moverme. Mi mirada se fijó en el cuchillo de cocina que tenía en la mano. Pero de la nada, una piedra le cayó en la cara. Un chillido de dolor se escuchó.

-¡¿Qué chingados te pasa, Slender?!- Dijo y se levantó. Pude ver que la piedra le hiso una cortada en la frente. Su cara se transformó a la cara que conozco ahora.-¡Eso duele, pendejo!-

-No me importa.- Dijo molesto. –De todas formas, ya no puedes matarlo.-

-Claro que puedo.- Dijo y se acercó a mí. Elevo el cuchillo de cocina que tenía. Pero no bajo el brazo. Se forzó pero no lo pudo bajar. –Vamos…- Dijo poniendo más fuerza.

-Admítelo. Te gane.- Dijo Slendy victorioso. Jeff se alejó de mí, enojado, y guardo el cuchillo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

El resto de la historia no la recuerdo, porque me desmaye.

**Hasta aquí!**

**Perdonen que sea un poco corto. Pero necesitaba decirles porque vive con Slendy y Jeff.**

**La curiosidad…**

**Los veo en el siguiente capítulo, que explicara porque Jeff no lo puede matar.**

**Adios!**


	3. A Creepy Surprise

**Hola, mis jóvenes lectores. Bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de esta fic que les gusta mucho.**

**Hoy será muy interesante porque descubriremos porque Jeff no puede matar a nuestro personaje favorito.**

**Advertencia: Palabras no apropiadas para menores en este capitulo.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 3: A Creepy Surprise (Si. Todos los capítulos tienen algo de 'Creepy')**

No pasó nada desde ese momento. Slendy me cuidaba. Jeff me seguía. También conseguimos esta casa. Jeff la consiguió. Mato al dueño y nos quedamos ahí. Desde entonces, tengo que vivir con un psicópata que me quiere matar y con una criatura que me cocina todos los días.

Pero nunca entendí porque Jeff no puede matarme.

-Oye.- Con esa voz desperté de mi trance de recuerdos y volví al mundo real. –Te dije que me pases el control.- Voltee a Jeff, que estaba sentado al otro lado del sofá.

-Si. Claro. Perdón.- Dije dándole el control de la tele. –Me quede pensando.-

-¿Te dolió? La primera vez siempre duele.- Dijo tomando el control y pulso uno de los botones para cambiar del canal CyFy al canal TLC.

-¿Qué estás buscando?- Le pregunte para ayudarle a encontrar el canal.

-'Pánico'. Después de las 10 ponen Gore.- Respondió sin dejar de cambiar canales.

-Es el 62.- Le dije para que llegue al canal más rápido. Apenas iba en el 40. Jeff pulso los botones '6' y '2' y la tele cambio al canal que buscaba.

-Gracias.- Respondió. Y se quedó mirando la pantalla. Apenas iniciaba una película. 'The Mist'. Una película basada en el libro de Stephen King.

-Oye.- Le dije. Quiero saber porque no puede hacerme daño.

-¿Qué?- Respondió sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-¿Por qué tú no puedes matarme?- Así de simple. Pero no respondió. –Oye.-

-No lo sé.- Respondió. –Slender sabe. Pregúntale a el.-

-Está bien.- Dije para ya no molestarlo.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- Pregunto sin verme.

-No lo sé. Simplemente quiero saberlo.- Le dije.

-Pues dile a Slender que te diga.- Dijo mirándome. –Porque yo no lo sé.-

Di un suspiro. No me gusta cuando es así. Dice que no sabe y si sabe. A veces.

Da igual, luego le pregunto a Slendy.

**47 minutos después**

Boom. El negro cayo de cara y miles de millones de arañitas brotaron de su espalda, todas cubiertas de sangre. Que bien que se murió. Era muy necio y me caía mal.

Imaginen: Hay una niebla con monstros en ella y él va a pendejear en ella como todo un idiota. Osea, no mames.

-Que bien que se murió.- Dijo Jeff.

-Digo lo mismo.- Dije haciendo un puño con la mano y Jeff le dio con su mano, también en un puño. Brofist.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Pregunto Slendy, entrando en la sala. -¿Qué ven?-

-Se llama 'The Mist'- Le dije. –Es una película del 2008.-

-Y está muy buena.- Comento Jeff.

-¿De qué trata?- Pregunto Slendy sentándose entre Jeff y yo.

-De unos tipos que se encerraron en un súper porque tienen miedo de la niebla.- Respondió Jeff. –Además que hay bichos de otra dimensión que los quieren matar.-

-¿Y es gore?- Pregunto Slendy. A el casi no le gusta el gore. Una vez estábamos viendo 'Destino Final 3' y él estaba en un dilema de no ver la película o disfrutar de ella. Bipolar en gore.

-Maso.- Le respondió Jeff. -Es sangrienta pero no tanto.-

-Ahh.- Dijo y se quedó viendo la pantalla.

**20 minutos después**

La película se acabó. El final fue súper desesperante.

Este tipo tenía una pistola y mata a su hijo una tipa y 2 otros, a decisión de cada uno, y no se suicida porque no tiene balas y luego llega el ejército a salvarlo.

El libro está mejor.

Pero bueno, Hollywood es Hollywood.

-Y quedo mentalmente trastornado.- Dijo Jeff. –Qué final tan conmovedor.-

-Eso es malo.- Dijo Slendy. –Que tú seas un Psicópata no significa que sea bueno.-

-Tú eres un secuestrador sin cara y tentáculos.- Respondió Jeff. –No te metas en lo que no te importa.-

-No se peleen.- Les dije. A veces se pelean por cualquier cosa. 'Quiero el control de la TV'. 'No quiero comer eso'. 'Cállate'. Y otros más.

-Como sea.- Dijo Jeff y se levantó del sillón. –Me voy a dormir.-

-¿Cómo puedes dormir si no tienes parpados?- Le pregunte para molestarlo. Siempre le pregunto eso cuando dice que se va a dormir.

-¡Con un antifaz, pendejo!- Me grito. -¡Ya te lo he dicho un chingo de veces!-

-Lo se.- Dije orgulloso. Me gusta verlo enojado. Jeff ya no dijo nada. Solo se fue a su cuarto.

-Yo también me iré a dormir.- Dijo Slendy. –Y tú también deberías.-

-Lo se.- Pero primero le preguntare. –Pero quiero preguntarte algo.-

-¿Cómo?- Dijo Slendy un poco confundido. -¿Qué quieres preguntarme?-

-Mira. ¿Recuerdas cuando me encontraste en el bosque?-

-Si.- Respondió.

-¿Por qué dijiste que Jeff no puede matarme?- Le pregunte.

-¡Oh! Mira.- Dijo y se sentó. Creo que dará una larga explicación.

-Jeff y yo somos monstros o algo así. Como tú dices, Creepypastas. Jeff es un Psicópata y yo un secuestrador. No somos los únicos así.-

¿Los únicos así?

-Explícate.-

-Mira.- Empezó a explicarme. –Son 5 tipos de Creepypastas que existen hasta ahora. El psicópata, como Jeff. El secuestrador, como yo. El fantasma, como este Jack. El-

-¿Eyeless Jack?- Le interrumpí.

-Si. Él es un fantasma con el que se puede hablar, interactuar y así. Como un ser vivo.-

-Ahh. Continua.-

-También está El poseedor, que es el que puede tomar cualquier objeto y meterse en él, como Benjamín.-

-¿Benjamín? ¿Quién es el?- Nunca he oído hablar de Benjamín.

-Ben Drowned.-

¡Ahh! Ya sé quién.

–Por ultimo está el que vive. Así se le dice, no sé porque.-

-¿Cómo quién?-

-¿Has oído hablar de Sally?-

-¿Ella?-

-Sip. Los 5 forman una 'Legión', si podría decirse así. Desde que la primera legión se formó, hace más de 200 años, se impusieron las reglas. Una de ellas dice así.-

_Si un integrante decide tener piedad de un mortal o decide cuidar de él, no puede ser asesinado a menos que sea por otro mortal._

-Yo decidí cuidar de ti. Por lo tanto, Jeff no puede matarte.-

-Pero si puede matarme una enfermedad o algún accidente ¿No?-

-Exacto.-

Ya entiendo.

Pero…

-¿Y porque me hiciste beber tu sangre?- Eso no me cuadra.

-¿Eso? Eso era nomas para que pudieras verme y oírme bien.- Slendy dijo como si lo dijera a diario.

–Si no hubieras bebido de mi sangre, hubieras tenido miedo. No me hubieras visto como la criatura tierna y adorable que soy.- Dijo agarrando sus manos y poniéndolas cera de su cara como si fuera sacado de un anime. Lo único que le falta son florecitas, un arcoíris y estar sonrojado.

-¡Tú no eres ni tierno ni adorable, wey!- Se escuchó a lo lejos. Pinche Jeff, arruinando el momento feliz de Slendy.

-¡Pendejo!- Le grito Slendy.

-¡Tu pinche jeta!- Grito Jeff

***POW*POW***** POW***

…

-¿Escucharon eso?- Pregunte.

-Sonó como si viniera de afuera.- Dijo Slendy.

***POW*POW*POW***

-Ahí está otra vez.- Dijo Jeff.

-Creo que vino de la puerta.- Dijo Slendy.

-Yo iré a ver.- Dije levantándome del sillón.

-Ten cuidado.- Dijo Slendy.

***POW*Pow* (El último golpe no fue tan fuerte)**

Camine hacia la puerta, con las manos en puño, preparado para lo peor.

***Pow*pow* (Tambien)**

Los golpes dejaron de ser fuertes. Cuando estuve en la puerta, mire por el visor.

No vi nada. Solo la calle.

-¿Qué hay?- Pregunto Jeff.

-Nada.- Le dije.

-¿Como que nada?- Dijo Slendy. –Hay algo ahí. Estoy más que seguro.-

-Voy a abrir la puerta.- Les dije.

-Ten cuidado.- Dijo Jeff. –Qué tal que es un asesino.-

-No mames wey.- Le dije con mirada de 'Are you fucking kidding me?'-Que tú seas uno no significa que todos lo sean.-

-Ya abre la puerta.- Dijo Slendy.

Voltee a la puerta. ¿Qué habrá del otro lado? Puse mi mano en el picaporte. Le di vuelta lentamente. Cuando se detuvo, abrí la puerta un poco para que pueda ver qué hay del otro lado.

No vi nada. Mire para abajo y vi algo que no es común. Abrí la puerta totalmente y me sorprendí al ver lo que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto Jeff.

No lo puedo creer. Es muy bizarro encontrar algo así en la puerta de tu casa.

Me moví para que Jeff y Slendy pudieran ver a la chica rubia que estaba desmayada en un charco de sangre.

**OH POR KIRA!**

**QUE HACE UNA CHICA TIRADA AHÍ!?**

**Y PORQUE ESTABA SANGRANDO!?**

**Perdonen la tardanza. Pero valió la pena esperar, ¿No?**

**Alguien: ¡Pinche wey! Claro que no, pendejo!**

**Yo D':**

**Adiosh!**


	4. The Creepy One

**Holaa!**

**Ya llegue!**

**Alguien: ¡A nadie le importa, wey!**

**Yo: *Saca un cuchillo* Ya verás hijo de la-**

***Se corta la transmisión***

**BZZZZZZZZ….**

***Vuelve la transmisión***

**Yo: *Lleno de sangre* Listo!**

**Capítulo 3: The Creepy One**

No puedo entender.

Hace unas horas una chica cayo inconsciente en la puerta de mi casa, sangrando y con la ropa rasgada. Creo que la querían violar o algo así. La subimos al cuarto de huéspedes para ver que tenía mal. Tenía una cortada que ocupaba casi todo su brazo izquierdo. Slendy le cosió.

Tome su teléfono, un IPhone 4, e intente desbloquearlo. Después de 17 minutos de intentos, pude descifrar su código. 0852. Toda la línea de en medio. Cheque su Facebook, Twitter, fotos, todo lo que tenía. Su nombre es Paola Rodríguez, tiene 17 años cumplidos hace una semana. Soy 4 meses más grande que ella. Me quede su teléfono para dárselo cuando despierte.

¿Pero que pasara cuando despierte? ¿Si ve a Jeff o a Slendy? ¿Qué le diré? Decirle que vivo con un psicópata no es buena idea. No lo sé. No pude dormir pensando en todo el problema que podría ser ella.

La cabeza me duele con solo pensar en eso. Decidí tomarme un baño. El agua caliente me despeja la mente.

Una vez que prendí la ducha, me puse a pensar. ¿Cómo le paso eso? ¿Por qué? Es muy confuso. Que le diré cuando despierte es mi principal problema. Hay una parte mala y una buena. La buena es que Jeff tiene la habilidad de transformar su cara a como era antes del incendio y su pérdida de cordura. Yo le digo que es su forma de "Illusion". Pero lo malo es que Slendy no puede. El seguirá siendo una criatura descarada de 2 metros.

Puedo ocultar a Slendy de Pao y solo dejar que Jeff se vea. Pero tendrá que ser cuidadoso. Muy cuidadoso.

Apague la regadera. Ya tenía rato en ella. Y quiero ahorrar agua.

Pero no pude dejar de pensar en ella. Con solo aparecer a la puerta de mi casa, pone en peligro el secreto de la existencia de Slendy. O tal vez de todos los Creepypastas que hay en existencia.

Esta chica podría cambiarlo todo.

Llegue a mi cuarto. Cansado. Me dolía la cabeza. No dejaba de pensar en esa chica. Decidí ya dormir. Mañana veré si ella despierta. Me acosté, mire al techo e intente dejar de pensar en ella. Pero no pude. Son las 3 de la mañana, llevo pensando en ella casi una hora. Tengo que planear que decirle a la chica. Pero no pude decidir, porque ya estaba dormido.

**(En el sueño de Carlos)**

_Donde estoy...?  
Que es esto...?  
Es un liston.  
Un liston rojo.  
Amarrado a mi muñeca.  
No puedo quitarmelo.  
Es muy resistente.  
El nudo es inquebrantable.  
Que esta del otro lado...?  
Quien esta del otro lado...?  
Puedo verla, pero no de cerca._

_Quien es ella...?_

_-Despierta.- Ella voltea a verme.  
Que le paso a sus ojos?_

_-Despierta.-_

**(Fuera del sueño de Carlos)**

-Despierta.- Me dice alguien mientras me mueve para intentar despertar.

-Despierta, Carlos.- Es Slendy el que quiere despertarme.

-Uhhhh...-

-Despieeeeertaaaaaaa!- Me dice maternalmente.

-Noooo...-

-Despierta, mierda!- Y luego siento la gravedad afectándome, el frio piso y el peso del colchón sobre mí.

-Qué te pasa!?- Le digo enojado.

-Tienes que deshacerte de esa niña!- me dice enojado.

-Lo sé! Pero no sé cómo!- Le digo levantándome.

-Pues hazlo. Te deje el desayuno en el cuarto donde esta ella.- Me dijo ya saliendo del cuarto.

Estoy seguro de que quiere que la entreviste. Pero bueno, tengo hambre y el desayuno está en su cuarto. Me cambie a unas ropas más cómodas. Una playera con diseño de Zombie, unos Jeans y sin zapatos.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al cuarto donde estaba ella. Abrí la puerta lento para que no se despierte y entre al cuarto.

Allí esta ella. Dormida. Como si nada de lo de ayer hubiera pasado. Desoues de verla como dormía, mi nariz encontró un olor muy interesante. Mire al lado de la cama y vi un plato con huevos revueltos, pan tostado y un tenedor en la mesita al lado. Fui por una silla, que estaba en la pared, y la acerque a la cama para sentarme y desayunar.

Pasaron cerca de 30 minutos desde que entre. Y ella no se ha movido de la cama. El silencio reinaba en el cuarto. Solo se escucha la respiración de los dos. Fue el momento más largo del año.

La veo y siento que la conozco desde siempre. Siento como si ya la hubiera visto. Es algo raro. Apenas conozco su nombre y ya creo que la conozco desde siempre. La veo y me imagino como es ella. Que le gusta o que no. Siento que si le hago una lista de esas cosas, la mayoría estará correcta. A ella le disgusta el color purpura.

Alejo mi mirada de ella, tratando de volver al mundo real. Por dios! Reacciona! No pienses en eso. Ella solo llego a la puerta de mi casa por ayuda. Nada más eso.

-Ughh…- Ese pequeño sonido me dio un escalofrió. Ya se despertó. Volteo a verla y veo que se está moviendo. Alarga un brazo para taparse los ojos de los rayos del sol. Ella abre los ojos y mira al techo. Se ve confundida.

-Disculpa.- Le digo sin intentar asustarla. Ella voltea a verme.

Sus ojos…

Que le paso a sus ojos?

**OMG!**

**Esta niña se llama Paola, Okay.**

**Ahora falta saber que tiene en sus ojos.**

**Perdónenme que me haya tardado. Pero yo también tengo una vida tanto escolar como social. No he tenido tiempo ni ganas para escribir.**

**Pero intentare subir más a menudo.**

**Good bye!**


	5. The Creeper

**Holo! Que hacen? Leyendo o que hacen?**

**Estoy lastimado porque me dicen groserías… TnT**

**Pero bueno. Aparte de eso, no hay nada nuevo. **

**Capitulo 5: The Creeper**

* * *

Sus ojos…

Lo más llamativo de ella.

Creo que hay un nombre específico para esta mutación. Heteroalgo… Heterocromia, creo. Esta mutación trata de que el iris de un ojo es de diferente color que el otro.

Su ojo izquierdo es de un color parecido al verde esmeralda, que curiosamente es mi color favorito. El ojo derecho lo tiene de un color azul rey. Es una mezcla muy… Wow…

No pude dejar de ver esos ojos. Nunca he visto a alguien con esta mutación. Además que es una muy padre.

-Deja de hacer eso…- Con su voz desperté de mi trance. Era una voz suave. Pero detecte su inconformidad. Mire a ella, en general, y note que sus mejillas estaban rojas. Yo no pude evitar ruborizarme. Que incomodo. Ya me imagino a mí siendo observado profundamente por una persona que no conozco.

-Perdón.- Desvié la mirada hacia alguna otra parte de la habitación. –Este… Tú te… Desmayaste en la puerta de mi casa. Te cure el brazo.-

Voltee la cabeza y vi que estaba inspeccionando su brazo. Se veía confundida.

-¿Que me paso?- Pregunto ella. Volteo a verme. ¿No debería saberlo ella?

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto.- Le respondí. Si no recuerda, debe de haber un porqué.

Quedamos en silencio unos minutos, pero parecían horas. Esta chica…

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Su voz sonó a lo largo de la habitación, rompiendo el silencio. Me recorre una duda. ¿Le digo mi nombre? No puedo confiar en ella. ¿O si?

-Mi nombre… Francisco.- Le digo diciendo el nombre de mi padre. -¿Y tu?- Aunque ya se cual es, mejor preguntarle. Luego puede sospechar.

-Yo soy Anna.- La respuesta me deja con más dudas. ¿No se llamaba Paola? Tal vez es su segundo nombre. No. Nunca menciono ese nombre en sus cuentas. ¿Está haciendo lo mismo que yo? Por ahora no importa. Solo continúa.

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo?- Le pregunte. Aunque me dejo con más dudas, tengo que despejar las básicas.

-No lo recuerdo.- Respondió ella confundida y observa el cuarto donde esta.

-¿Por qué no recuerdas? ¿Tomaste o algo así?- Intentare ayudarle a recordar.

-Creo que si… Estaba en un antro.- Entonces si tomo. Común de esos lugares.

-¿Entonces no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió?- Este es mi último intento.

-Solo recuerdo haber salido. Después camine hacia mi casa, creo.- Escuche detenidamente para formar una teoría. –Luego llegaron estos tipos… No recuerdo bien.-

-Creo que ya tengo una teoría.- Le dije. No es muy buena pero es la más razonable. –Estos tipos te querían robar o algo así. Te hicieron la cortada porque te resistías. Lograste escapar y llegaste aquí.-

-Creo que si.- Ella dijo. –Últimamente ha estado muy insegura la cuidad.-

-Lamentablemente.- Logro escuchar que su estomago sonaba. -¿Tienes hambre?-

-Sí. No comí nada desde ayer.- La escucho y me levanto de la silla hacia la cocina.

-Voy por tu desayuno.- Digo y abro la puerta. Una vez afuera me encuentro a Jeff haciendo esa cara de psicópata. Como no tengo tiempo para él, le doy una rápida cachetada.

-¡Auch!- Dice sobando su cachete. Yo pase de largo y baje las escaleras hacia la cocina. Jeff me siguió. -¿Cómo se llama la chica?-

-Anna.- No sé si es cierto eso o no. Llego a la cocina y veo a Slendy con un plato y un tenedor en una mano y un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja en la otra. Agarro el plato y el vaso y vuelvo al cuarto. Cuando entro, la mirada de Paola -o Anna- Se centra en el plato con comida. Camino a ella y le entrego el plato y pongo el vaso en la mesita al lado de la cama.

-Gracias.- Dice ella y empieza a devorar el plato.

-De nada.- Me siento en la silla al lado de la cama.

Cuando termino, dejo el plato y el tenedor en la mesita junto al vaso vacio.

-¿Quién estaba en la puerta?- Ella pregunta. No le puedo decir que es Jeff. Pero sí que es alguien más.

-Es un amigo mío. Vive conmigo.- Le respondo. Pero ella me mira con ojos que dicen "Ustedes dos…?" –No. No es nada mío mas que mi amigo.-

Ella suelta una risita. Es una risa muy bonita. Yo también rio.

-Perdona.- Dice ella aun sonriendo.

-Nee. Está bien.- Le digo. –Hablando del tema. ¿Tienes novio?- La curiosidad me pica.

-No. Pero si tengo novia.- Me le quedo viendo boquiabierto. ¿Novia? No lo creo. Pero de pronto empieza a reír. – ¡Es broma!-

Me tardo en procesarlo, pero finalmente rio con ella.

Y así paso casi todo el día. Platicamos, reímos, como si nos conociéramos desde toda la vida.

Llego las 9:30. Ya es de noche.

De pronto me doy cuenta de algo.

-¿No tienes que ir a casa?- Le pregunto. –Tus padres estarán preocupados.-

Su expresión cambia de una alegre a una triste. Se tarda un rato en responder, y su respuesta no es muy agradable.

-No tengo padres.- Dice con tristeza. Ahora me siento culpable. Acabo de arruinar un momento alegre.

-¿Vives sola?- No puedo parar de preguntar. Ahora me empiezo a preocupar por esta chica.

-Sí. Mi padre murió en un accidente en su trabajo. Mi madre de Cáncer.- Dice eso e intenta reprimir una lágrima. Quiero callarme. No quiero que ella recuerde momentos malos. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Desde cuándo?- Ella puede controlar el sentimiento.

-Desde hace cuatro años.- ¿Cuatro años? No puede ser. Ella lleva el doble que yo. Me siento triste. Esta pobre chica lleva cuatro años viviendo a solas. Yo me siento nada comparado con ella.

Y ella ya no puede más. Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla. Me acerco a ella y me siento en la cama. Con mi mano le quito esa lágrima y, cuando mi mano entra en contacto con ella, se lanza a mi rodeándome con sus brazos y estalla en llanto.

Yo no sé qué hacer ahora. Le pongo mis brazos alrededor de ella y le abrazo. Duramos así cerca de 15 minutos. Ella ya se estaba calmando. Con una de mis manos le acaricio su cabello rubio. Inconscientemente, acerco mi nariz a su cabello e inhalo. Huele a fresas. Ella se mueve. Cuando termina, miro la posición en la que estamos.

Estoy sentado en la cama y ella sentada sobre mí. Su cabeza recostada en mi hombro y sus brazos no se despegan de mí. Yo sigo abrazándole con una mano y con la otra le acaricio en cabello.

-¿Por qué siento que esto es correcto?- Pregunta ella con las mismas palabra con las que yo pensé. Sentimos lo mismo.

-No lo sé.- Simplemente respondo. Y no escuche nada más de ella. Duramos así una media hora. Su respiración se había moderado y no se movía por nada. Cuando baje la mirada vi que estaba dormida. Se ve tan lida y calmada. Podría vela dormir por todo lo que es hoy y mañana.

Y pasado mañana.

Pero a mí también me llega el sueño. Me muevo un poco e intente despegar sus brazos de mí. Lo logre y la acosté en la cama. Sus brazos empezaron a buscar algo y su expresión cambio. Estaba preocupada, asustada. Le agarre una mano y ella me la agarro como si dependiera de ella. Paso un rato y ella volvió a dormir profundamente.

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? No es posible. La acabo de conocer. Pero… se siente bien.

Se siente bien verle dormir. Se siente bien cuando la escuche reír. Se siente bien verla aferrarse a mi mano con tanta desesperación. ¿Por qué?

Ahora que vi que no puedo escapar de sus manos, me rindo. Sin soltarle, me acuesto en la cama y agarro la cobija para que nos cubra a los dos. Me acerco a ella de modo que quedamos cara a cara. Le agarro las manos con mi mano libre y ella sonríe entre sueños.

Le di un beso en la frente y cerré los ojos a esperar que quede inconsciente.

* * *

**1335 palabras! Felices!?**

**Yo sí. n3n**


	6. Creepy Mornin'

**Capítulo 6: Creepy Mornin'**

* * *

_Donde estoy…?_

_Que es esto…?_

_Miro a mis brazos, piernas, todo mi cuerpo. Estoy en blanco y negro._

_En mi muñeca esta algo amarrado a mí. Y es lo único con color._

_Que tiene de importante este listón rojo?_

_Miro adelante y me encuentro con una chica, también en blanco y negro._

_Me acerco a la chica, que está dándome la espalda. Ella tiene el otro lado me mi listón._

_-Oye.- Le digo, pero no voltea. Parece confundida._

_-Oye.- Esta vez voltea._

_Sus ojos…_

_Que le paso a sus ojos? _

_Uno es negro y otro blanco._

_-Quien eres?- Me pregunta la chica._

_-Me llamo Carlos. Y tú?-_

_-Me llamo Paola.-_

_-Pero me dijiste que te llamabas Anna.-_

_-Lo hice?-_

_-Si.-_

_-Cuando?-_

_-Ayer.-_

_-Oh. Dónde estamos?-_

_-No lo sé. Pero prefiero saber que es este listón.- _

_-Yo sé que es.-_

_-En serio?-_

_-Si.- _

_Esta chica se acerca a mí. Y cuando estamos cara a cara se para de puntitas y se susurra al oído._

_-Pero te lo diré cuando despiertes. Así que despierta.-_

_-Que despierte?-_

_-Despierta-_

* * *

-Despierta.- Con su voz, tanto en mi sueño como aquí en la realidad, me despierto.

Sigo aquí. En la cama de la chica que ayer conocí. ¿Paola o Anna?

-¿Estas despierto?- Le escucho pero su voz esta no enfrente de mí, sino en mi pecho.

Parece que nos movimos al dormir, porque no recuerdo dormir así. Tenía el brazo izquierdo rodeándole el cuerpo y el derecho sujetando su cabeza, haciendo que su -Delicioso- cabello este contra mi nariz. También teníamos las piernas una sobre otra o entrelazadas. No sé. –Mi pierna derecha bajo su pierna izquierda bajo mi pierna izquierda bajo su pierna derecha-

-Oye.- Le vuelvo a escuchar y ahora me muevo la cabeza abajo para poder verle a la cara. Estaba como un tomate. Y creo que yo también.

-Hola.- Me dice sonriendo. Ahh… Que linda sonrisa.

-Hola.- Le respondo atontado.

-¿Por qué te… dormiste conmigo?- Me pregunto confundida y creo que incomoda por mi presencia. Siento que la cara me hierve.

-Este… No lo tenía planeado, en realidad.- Le digo mirando a otro lado. –Me iba a ir, pero luego te asustaste entresueños y me dormí contigo para que no te asustes.-

Ella se me queda viendo con cara de sorprendida.

-¿Hice eso?- Me pregunta.

-Sí. No me odies por hacer eso.- Intento pedirle disculpas.

-No. No te preocupes. Está bien.- Intenta reconfortarme. Pero no puede disculparme por esto. Retiro mis brazos que la rodean y también las piernas para ponerme boca arriban en la cama.

-¿Cómo puedes perdonarme?- Muevo una mano y me aprieto las sienes. –Te acabo de conocer.-

-No. En serio.- Ella se sienta en la cama para verme a la cara. –Sí, sé que es raro. Pero dormí como si…- ¿Cómo si…?

-¿Confortable?- Le pregunto. Dudo que pueda haber dormido así.

-No pero si. No es la palabra que busco.- ¿Y cuál es entonces? Levanto el cuerpo y me quedo sentado, a unos 10 o 15 centímetros de su cara.

-¿Cómo dormiste, entonces?-

-Creo que… Segura.-

¿Segura?

-¿Segura en qué sentido?- Le pregunto. Pero creo que ya sé en qué sentido.

-Segura como… Protegida.- Lo sabía. ¿Pero porque?

Quedamos en silencio por lo que parecían horas. Nadie dijo nada. Solo nos quedamos hundidos en los ojos del otro. Ella en mis ojos verdes y yo en sus ojos… Multicolor.

-¿Quién eres?- Me pregunta ella. Y me lo pregunta esperando una respuesta sincera.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- Le pregunto y ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Calos Mackr. Tengo 17 años y soy quien te salvo la vida ayer.- Le digo. -¿Y tú?- Hora de la verdad

-Mi verdadero nombre es Paola Rodríguez. También tengo 17 y no tengo idea de porque me siento así contigo.- Ella acerca una mano a mi mejilla. No me incomoda. Me gusta. Levanto una mano y la pongo encima de la que está en mi cara.

-¿Cómo te sientes conmigo?- Le pregunto y me acerco un poco a ella, acortando la distancia entre los dos. Ella hace lo mismo.

-Me siento… Completa.- Me dice y se acerca más.

-Yo… Creo que… También me siento así.- Me quedo sin palabras. Pero no por sorpresa, sino porque sentimos lo mismo. Estamos a escasos centímetros de la boca del otro. ¿A que sabrán esos labios?

Ella cierra los ojos cuando nuestras narices se tocan, y yo también lo hago. Puedo sentir sus labios rozar los míos. Estamos tan cerca…

***Toc*Toc*Toc***

La gota que derramo el vaso.

Ella se alejo de mi, levemente sonrojada y mirando abajo. Estuve tan cerca y ahora estoy tan lejos.

***Toc*Toc*Toc***

-Creo que te hablan…- Me susurra Paola aun con la mirada en sus manos.

-Lo sé.- Le susurro. Me levando de la cama y me agacho a su oído.

-Luego te traigo el desayuno.- Ella asiente. Me muevo y voy a la puerta. La abro y encuentro a Jeffrey Woods, un chico castaño de ojos azules claro, como fue antes de volverse un asesino psicópata.

-¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto y salgo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. De pronto mis finos oídos escuchan una canción que resuena en la planta baja de la casa.

-Slendy no te encontró en tu cuarto y sospechamos que estabas con ella.- Me explica y su cara se transforma de su forma "Illusion" a su forma de cara pálida y de mirada penetrante.

Pase de largo y baje las escaleras. La música se intensifico.

-¿Qué hicieron ahí dentro?- Me pregunta curioso.

-Nada en especial.- Le miento. –Solo me pidió que duerma con ella, para que no se sienta sola.- Eso, en parte, no es mentira. Ya en la cocina, veo que Slendy apenas está preparando el desayuno. Al lado de Slendy estaba un estéreo con un Ipod conectado. El de Jeff.

Ese Ipod tiene historia. Antes era mío, pero Jeff un día volvió con las cosas privadas de una presa, entre ellos la cartera que ahora es mía, un reloj que vendí a 5,000 pesos y su Iphone. Me quede el Iphone y le di mi Ipod a Jeff. Como no sabe nada de gustos musicales, le pase toda la música que tengo.

En este momento sonaba la canción "Illuminoughty" de Infected Mushroom.

-¿Cómo está la chica?- Me Slendy pregunta sin "mirarme".

-Despierta y hambrienta.- Le digo y me siento en una silla. Jeff se sienta en la silla a mi derecha y espera conmigo.

-Pues si esperas unos 3 minutos solo estará despierta.- Dice Slendy alargando dos tentáculos con un líquido color naranja en cada uno. Los hábiles "Brazos" nos pusieron los vasos delante de los dos. Agarre el mío y le di un sorbo.

Agua de melón. Que delicia.

-Aquí están sus platos.- Dice Slendy poniendo dos platos frente a nosotros. En el mío hay huevos revueltos y tocino. En el de Jeff hay lo mismo, pero estrellados. Luego Slendy pone otro plato y en él hay 6 tostadas francesas. Luego nos pone un tarron de azúcar al lado junto con una cuchara.

-¿Y el plato de Paola?- Le pregunto a Slendy.

-¿No se llamaba Anna?- Pregunta Jeff. Slendy pone un plato en la mesa con el mismo contenido que el mío.

-Es su segundo nombre.- Le digo.

Luego escucho una puerta abrir. Ella no debe salir de ese cuarto. Si ve a Slendy, será su fin.

Todos quedamos en parálisis. Pero cuando la puerta se cerró, Slendy empezó a correr hacia una puerta del otro lado de la cocina, que es un cuarto donde ponemos trapeadores, escobas y todo eso, y la cerro con seguro. Jeff inmediatamente cambio a su forma de "Illusion".

Cuando Paola llego a la cocina me miro a mí y me saludo, un poco sonrojada.

-Hola, Carlos.- Levanta una mano y la mueve de derecha a izquierda.

-Hola, Pao.- Le digo y hago lo mismo que ella.

-¿Tu cómo te llamas?- Dijo señalando a Jeff. Le dije que solo puede decir su nombre, pero no el apellido. Toso saben lo que le paso a la familia Woods.

-Mi nombre es Jeffrey.- Dijo Jeff levantándose y haciendo una reverencia estilo siglo XVIII. –Tengo entendido que se llama Paola.-

-Sip.- Dice ella y se sienta en la silla enfrente de mí. Luego jala el desayuno hacia ella y lo acomoda. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo con Carlos?-

-Unos 3 años.- Miente Jeff. Eso si no le dije que lo haga.

Y empezamos una plática de amigos. Todos felices.

Excepto Slendy, claro, que ha de estar peleando con el trapeador a ver quien domina el cuarto.

* * *

**(Me pongo unos lentes oscuros)**

**Adios. Los veo luego.**

**(Me voy en un coche que dice Stylo al frente)**


	7. Mo' Creeps in the House

**Hola! n3n)/**

**DEN REVIEWS, MALDITA SEA!**

**Ustedes me inspiran**

**Capitulo 7: Mo' Creeps in the House**

* * *

Terminamos de desayunar, pero no nos movimos de la mesa. Estuvimos platicando cerca de media hora. No sé si Jeff cuenta porque el se metía en la conversación.

Platicamos, yo y ella, de todo lo que podíamos. Momentos de nuestra infancia, recuerdos, banda favorita, canción favorita y más temas.

Además que adivine correctamente. Su color menos favorito era el purpura.

Tenemos varias cosas en común: A ella le gusta la música electrónica, como Infected Mushroom, Daft Punk, Deadmau5 y la lista sigue. A ella le gusta escribir y leer.

No se los he dicho, pero tengo una historias que invente de temas variados que subo a una página llamada **Fanfiction**. Lo curioso es que ella las leyó todas. Y yo las de ella.

-En 'Go to da pool', me encanto cuando 2-D no cae en la alberca pero si en un charco de lodo.- Dice ella mencionando un historia mía.

-Gracias. Me siento alagado.- Honestamente si me siento así. –En la de 'Sweet Disposition', cuando a Key le golpea una vaca, ¡Hahah! ¡Me moría!-

-¡Lo sé! Cuando lo escribí no podía respirar bien.- Y los dos empezamos a reir. Voltee a ver a Jeff y el ya no estaba.

-¿Viste a donde se fue?- Le pregunte.

-¿Quien?- Señale a la silla donde estaba sentado Jeff. –Ahhh. No. ¿Cuándo se fue?-

-¡Aquí estoy!- Escuchamos a Jeff desde la sala viendo la tele. –Les dije que me iba a la sala, pero no me pelaron.-

Con razón.

-¿Cuándo subes nuevo capítulo, Carlos?- Me pregunta ella retomando la platica.

-Cuando pueda y quiera, señorita Rodríguez.- Le respondí. -¿Y tú?-

-Cuando quiera y pueda, señor Mackr.- Di una risa corta.

Seguimos platicando por lo que sentimos otra media hora, descubriendo más uno del otro.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste tu nombre?- Me pregunto ella.

-No confié en ti.- le dije. -¿Qué tal qué eras una ladrona o algo así? Yo no tomo riegos.-

-¿Como si fueras L? Calculador y precavido.- Dijo ella haciendo relación a Ryuuzaki, un personaje de Death Note.

-¿Tú también pensaste eso?- Le pregunto.

-Bueno… Lo primero que vi al despertar fue a una persona mirándome fijamente. Entonces si.- Los dos reímos un poco.

-Parece que somos iguales.- Le digo.

-Digo lo mismo.-

Y quedamos callados.

Solo nos miramos. Yo a esos ojos hermosos que son únicos en el mundo.

Tenemos los mismos Hobbies. Nos gusta la misma música. Tenemos los mismos gustos. Nos gusta lo mismo. Nos gustamos.

-Si nunca me hubiera desmayado en tu puerta, nunca te hubiera conocido.- Dice ella como si estuviera agradeciendo su 'accidente'.

Estire los brazos sobre la mesa y puse las palmas arriba. Casi al mismo tiempo ella hico lo mismo y me agarro las manos.

Me siento feliz con ella. Nunca me había sentido así con otra persona. Ella es única. Y si, agradezco a la inseguridad por darme a mi media naranja.

-Carlos… quiero pedirte algo.- Me dice ella sin soltar mis manos.

-Lo que sea. Dime.- Pero ella no me responde. Parece un poco incomoda o tímida.

-Anda. Dime.-

-Es que… no sé como decírtelo.- Ella se sonroja y me suelta.

-Primero explícame el porqué y luego dime lo que pides.- Ese es un método que siempre uso mi padre en mi cuando no sabía cómo explicar algo.

-Bueno… Hace unos meses alguien me llamo, creo que del sindicato o algo así, no sé. Me dijeron que los pagos que hacia mi papa pare mantener la casa se estaban acabando. Si no pagaba iban a embargar la casa y me dejarían sin nada.-

-¿Cuándo es el ultimo día?- Le pregunto.

-El martes, que será pasado mañana. Si no saco mis cosas de la casa, se las llevaran.-

-Deberíamos ir por ellas. ¿No?- Le pregunto. Creo que ya sé que quiere. Y el problema es Slender.

-Ahí está mi petición. Quiero recoger mis cosas y quedarme aquí contigo.-

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN!**

**Me tarde? Yo creo que me tarde mucho para algo muy corto.**

**Díganlo en los reviews, porfa.**

**Y tengo una pregunta para ustedes.**

**Quieren que suba 'Sweet Disposition' y 'Go to da Pool' para que sepan de que trata?**

**Díganme y lo pensare.**

**Chau!**


	8. CREEPY NOTE

**NOTA RÁPIDA QUE NO VALE COMO CAPITULO!**

**Lo de publicar las otras dos historias es en serio. ¿Quieren que las publique?**

**Según**** yo la de 'Sweet Disposition' trata de un tipo que sufre un tornado pero estilo parodia.**

**Y 'Get to the Pool' trata de Gorillaz en la Isla de Plástico (Plastic Beach) nadando en por ahí. (Si no saben que es Gorillaz, busquelo.)**

**Si tengo 3 reviews con 'Si' hasta el 1 de Junio, los publico. (Por mientras seguiré en este fic)**

**Eso es todo.**

**Chau! n_n)/**


	9. Creepy Friend

…

…

…

**Hola**

…

…

…

**9- Creepy Friend.**

Mi mente no para de dar vueltas. Estoy atorado en muchas decisiones.

Quiero que Paola se quede, pero no puede porque esta Slendy.

Y si no se queda, se quedara con nada.

¿Y si le digo de Slender? ¿Cómo responderá a eso?

-No sé si quieras vivir aquí.- Intentare convencerla.

-Pero quiero estar aquí.- Me dice ella.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto. -Te lo repito, me acabas de conocer. No puedes confiar en mí.-

-Pero yo confió en ti.- Me dice ella y espero que mienta. Me aprieto las sienes en señal de desesperación. Ella se levanta de la silla y se mueve a la silla donde Jeff estaba sentado.

-¿Por qué crees que puedes confiar en mí?- Le pregunto sin verle.

-Porque…Has sido la… Este…-Ella no termina la oración. Se voltea a ver otro lado y se sonroja bastante.

-Dime. Fui…- Le dije. Ella voltea y si que esta roja. Es un pequeño tomate.

-Fuiste… Mira.- Ella dice. –Desde que no tengo a mis padres, tengo pesadillas y necesito dormir con alguien para no tenerlas. Perodejededormiracompañadahaceyamuchoperoaunsentía miedoydormicontigoynotuvemiedo.-

…

…

-¿Fue muy rápido?- Me pregunta ella.

-Maso.- Le respondo y ella da un suspiro.

-Me da miedo dormir sola.- Dijo ella lento y entendible. –Pero el dormir contigo me quito el miedo.-

Me quedo asombrado. Esta chica no solo confía en mí, pero también me necesita. Ahora entiendo.

-Quiero quedarme contigo porque tengo miedo.- Me dice y me mira a los ojos. Siento que el corazón se me encoje a esa mirada. Muevo la silla en donde estoy sentado y me acerco a ella.

-No hay de que tener miedo.- Le digo a ella aunque sé que es mentira.

-Pero lo tengo.- Ella dice y pone su mano en mi cachete, como hoy en la mañana. –Quiero que me ayudes a dejar de tener miedo.-

-¿Y porque yo?- Le pregunto y me acerco a ella. Ella también se acerca a mí.

-Porque… Siento algo en ti.- Ella mueve su mano a mi nuca y me acerca más a ella. Pero puse mis manos en sus hombros para detenerme.

-No puedo hacer eso.- Le digo. Que quiero, eso sí. Quiero besarla desde que se quedo dormida en mis brazos.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?- Me pregunta ella. Si quiero, pero no puedo permitírmelo.

-Acabo de conocerte.- Le digo a ella entristecido. -No somos ni amigos.-

-Yo te siento como uno.- Me dice ella. –Tal vez más que un amigo.-

-Pero necesitamos iniciar bien.- Le digo a ella. –Olvidando que caíste desmayada en la puerta de mí casa, de que me dormí contigo, todo.-

Ella no responde. Quita su mano de mi nuca y se aleja.

-Si iniciamos desde cero, ¿Aun podre quedarme contigo?- Sigue de insistente. Pero ya no puedo decirle que no.

-En esta casa hay muchos secretos que no te gustaran.- Le digo a- Corrección, le advierto a ella. -¿Quieres descubrirlos?-

-Me arriesgare.- Dice ella y me abraza. –Siempre y cuando este contigo.-

Le respondo al abrazo. Acaricio mi nariz contra su cabello e inhalo profundo. Ese olor es uno que me fascina y me hipnotiza. Tal vez si puedo acostumbrarme a ella.

***Ding Dong***

Suena el timbre de la puerta. Ella me suelta y se sienta.

-¡Tu abre!- Grita Jeff a lo lejos.

-Al rato vamos por tus cosas, ¿Okay?- Le digo a Pao y ella asiente con una sonrisa. Por Dios, esta chica es hermosa… Con solo verla a los ojos multicolor dices que es especial.

Salgo de mi trance y me dirijo a la puerta. Ella me sigue pero se desvía a la sala con Jeff.

Cuando abro la puerta lo primero que noto es una sombrilla **(O paraguas) **que puedo reconocer en cualquier parte.

El paraguas purpura de Nina.

Me da un ataque de pánico. Si Pao ve a Nina sin su forma de Illusion se asustara y se alejara de mí.

Antes de que me dé un saludo, le agarro de los hombros y la empujo fuera de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?- Me grita Nina. Estaba como siempre: Ojos cosidos, sonrisa de oreja a oreja -Literalmente-, sudadera purpura y falda negra. Por suerte no estaba manchada de sangre.

-Tienes que cambiar a Illusion. Ahora.- Le digo firmemente.

-¿Y por qué?- Pregunta ella y se suelta de mis manos. Mejor le digo la verdad.

-Una chica cayo inconsciente a la casa, la curamos y ahora mismo está dentro.- Le digo rápido. –Así que si quieres entrar será en tu forma de Illusion y con otro nombre.-

-Espera un momento…- Dice ella. -¿Una chica entro a la casa?-

-Se llama Paola, si.-

-¿Y la curaron?-

-Tenía una gran cortada en su brazo izquierdo.-

-¿Y ahora está dentro?-

-Exactamente al lado de Jeff viendo la tele.-

Ella recoge su sombrilla, que se le cayó mientras la sacaba de la casa, y se la pone en un hombro. Cuando la sombrilla esta acomodada, ella acerca un brazo a donde están sus ojos y corta el hilo que mantiene sus ojos abiertos con las uñas. Después de eso su rostro adquiere color y cambia al de una chica castaña ojiazul.

-¿Cómo me llamo entonces?- Me pregunta Nina.

-Este…- Pienso un poco y me viene un nombre a la mente. –Samanta.-

-Okay.- Dice ella y se dirige a la puerta. Yo voy detrás de ella. Cuando abrió la puerta los dos entramos. Nina, o Sam, cerró su Sombrilla y la puso por ahí.

-¿Quién es Carlos?- Pregunta Jeff a lo lejos.

-Este… ¡Es Samanta!- Le grito y espero que no diga nada malo.

-¡Ven y salúdame, hermanito!- Grita Nina para que Jeff venga.

Esperamos cerca de 20 segundos y Jeff apareció.

-¡Jeffy!- Grita Nina y corre a abrazarle, cosa que solo lo hace muy pocas veces.

La cara de Jeff era una mezcla de Confundido y Sorprendido. Ademas que muy divertida de ver.

Logro ver que Nina le susurra algo a Jeff y este se calma.

-¿Cómo has estado, pequeña Sam?- Le pregunta Jeff. Veo que Paola se asoma y camina, o salta, hacia mí. Cuando llega a mi, se para de puntitas y me susurra.

-¿Y ella quien es?- Me pregunta.

-Su hermana, Samanta.- Le susurro igual.

-Que bien que estas bien.- Dice Nina separándose de Jeff. Luego voltea a ver a Paola y ella me abraza. -¿Cando me presentabas a tu novia, Carlos?-

Los dos instantáneamente nos ponemos rojos y Jeff empieza a carcajearse.

-No soy su novia.- Dice ella escondiéndose detrás de mí.

-Se llama Paola.- Digo y me muevo a un lado para que Pao pueda ver a Nina. –Paola, Samanta. Samanta, Paola.-

-Mucho gusto, Pao.- Dice y le da un abrazo asesino.

-Digo… lo mismo.- Dice Pao sofocándose. Nina se separa de ella y le susurra algo. Cuando se aleja Nina de Pao, esta queda congelada y toda su cara quedo con un tono de rojo.

Nina empieza a reir y Pao se enfurece con ella.

-¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!- Grita Paola y camina a mí.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Le pregunto a Pao.

-Nada. Luego te digo.- Dice ella ya menos enojada. –Vamos por mis cosas.-

-Okay.- Digo y camino a la puerta al lado de las escaleras. –Jeff y Sam, no destruyan la casa ni hagan incesto ni nada malo. Ya vuelvo.-

-¡Oye!- Me grita Jeff. –No uses palabras que no conozco conmigo.-

-Explícale que es incesto, Sam.- Le digo a Nina y abro la puerta para bajar a la cochera.

Paola y yo bajamos y llegamos al coche. Saque las llaves y abrí la puerta del copiloto para ella.

-Gracias.- Dice ella y se sube. Cierro la puerta y me dirijo a la puerta del conductor y me subo.

-¿Dónde vives?- Le pregunto a ella prendiendo el coche.

-Yo te digo a donde ir.- Me dice ella y agarra el cable auxiliar. -¿Puedo?-

Yo asiento y ella busca su teléfono. ¡El teléfono!

-No lo tengo. ¿Puedes esperarme mientras lo busco?- Me sonrojo y recuerdo que aun lo tengo. Muevo la mano a mi bolsillo y saco el teléfono blanco.

-Cuando te desmayaste lo agarre para… Este… Ver quien eras.- Le dije y se lo pase. Ella lo agarro y voltee a verla. También estaba sonrojada. Y mucho.

-Está bien.- Dice ella y me sonríe. –Siempre y cuando lo devuelvas.- Ella agarra un el extremo del cable desconectado y lo enchufa a su teléfono. -¿Qué quieres escuchar?-

-Lo que sea.- Presiono el botón que abre la cochera y esta empieza a moverse. Cuando ya no está frente al coche, presiono el acelerador ligeramente y el coche avanza.

De pronto se escucha una risa y un escalofrió me recorre la espalda. Pero fue remplazado por una voz que decía algo.

_Feel good._

Y se escucharon las notas de un bajo y los golpes de una batería mientras la voz cantaba lo mismo.

-¿Esa está bien?- Me pregunta ella poniendo el teléfono en el portavasos.

-Esta perfecta.- Digo y me dirijo a el centro de la ciudad mientras una voz cantaba.

_City's breaking down on a camel's back_

_They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack_

**HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO DEL DIA DE HOY!**

**Decidí no publicar "Sweet Disposition" y "Get to the Pool" hasta llegar a los 1000 reviews!**

**Neeee. Mentira! Hasta llegar a los 30 reviews publicare una de las dos y a los 40 la otra.**

**En el siguiente capítulo aparecerán mas Creeps! Díganme cuales quieren que aparezcan!**

**Adioshh!**


	10. Creepy Place

**Hola! Perdonen la GRAN tardanza. A mi computadora se le metió un virus. TTnTT Cada que intento entrar al Chrome me pone Gandalf de El Señor de los Anillos diciendo You Shall Not Pass!**

**Nunca se me había metido un virus en mi vida! Ughh! Que horror!**

**Pero bueno, aunque se caiga el cielo o el infierno se abra, les pondré un nuevo capitulo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Creeped Out**

* * *

Llegamos a lo que parecía una privada. Habían 3 casas con un jardín adelante y todas separadas por una cerca que rodea la casa. De izquierda a derecha: Una casa verde, la mas grande; una casa pintada de blanco, no tan grande y una casa hecha de ladrillos rojos. Enfrente de las casas había un terreno vació con una Jeep verde estacionada.

-Cual es tu casa?- Le pregunte a Pao. Creo que es la de ladrillos.

-La de la derecha.- Bingo. -Quédate al lado del Jeep.-

Puse el coche al lado del Jeep y lo apague. Me quite el cinturón y ella desconecto su teléfono y lo guardo.

-Hey, Pao.- Le dije. Quiero saber algo. -Que te dijo Nina- Este.. Samanta en la casa?-

-Nina o Sam?- Pregunto ella. Mierda! Creo que valí madre.

-Este... Es su segundo nombre.- Le dije rápido. -Pero nadie mas que yo y su hermano le decimos así.-

-Ahh...- Luego ella se sonrojo y miro a otra parte. -Ella me pregunto que si...-

Espere un poco y ella volteo a verme. Muy roja. Como tomate...

-Si ya lo habíamos hecho...- Oh... Siento que la cara me hierve un poco. Esa Nina...

-Quieres hacerlo?- Le pregunto chistoso. Ella abre los ojos y se pone mas roja de lo que ya estaba.

-QUE!?- Me echo a reír. No puede ser que se la creyó. Siento que me golpea en el brazo. -Nunca me hagas eso!-

-Perdón. Heheh...- Aun no termino... -Pero enserio. Quieres hacerlo?- Ella voltea a verme, muy enojada. Yo rápidamente abrí la puerta y salí corriendo a la puerta de su casa.

-VUELVE AQUÍ!- Mire atrás y la vi corriendo hacia mi. Llegue a la cerca y la salte, pero sentí un tirón en la pierna y caí de cara al pasto húmedo.

Voltee a ver mi pierna y vi que mi pantalón se había atorado en la cerca. Ella se asomaba detrás de la cerca.

-No me mates.- Le dije a ella. Pao salto la cerca, y no quedo atorada, y se hinco a mi.

-No te matare.- Dijo ella. -Levántate.- Ella se levanto y movió el pantalón atorado. Yo me levante y ella se paro frente a mi.

-Y tal vez si quiero hacerlo contigo.- Dijo ella y puso un dedo en mi pecho. Me sonrojo y me acerco a ella. -Pero no aquí ni ahora. Tal vez otro día.-

-Cuando y donde?- Le pregunto y ella se para en la punta de sus pies. Se acerca a mi oreja.

-En año nuevo, en tu casa.- Ella se aleja y camina a la puerta de su casa. Yo la sigo. Ella abre la puerta y al entrar, me siento en casa.

Literalmente.

Su casa es muy parecida a la mía. La cocina a la derecha, y luego el comedor, y a la izquierda la sala. Escaleras al frente y el pasillo hasta arriba que recorre de derecha a izquierda.

-Ven. Sígueme.- Dijo Pao y subió las escaleras. Yo la seguí. Habían 4 puertas, en mi casa son 5.

-En esa puerta esta el armario.- Dijo ella señalando la puerta de hasta la izquierda. -Saca dos maletas, por favor. Yo me voy a cambiar.-

-Okay.- Le dije y ella entro a un cuarto y cerro la puerta. Yo camine a la puerta que ella me mostro. La abrí y prendí la luz. Era un gran armario. Unos 3 metros de la puerta a la pared. Muchas ropas colgadas y al fondo, cosas varias.

Entre al armario y desee no aparecer en Narnia. Llegue al fondo y encontré tres maletas. Una roja, una verde y una azul.

Agarre la azul con la derecha y la roja con la izquierda. La verde la deje ahí. Salí del armario y apague la luz. Llegue a la puerta donde estaba Pao, deje la maleta roja cerca de la puerta y empuje la puerta.

Pero la puerta no abría. Podía girar la perilla pero no abrir la puerta.

-La puerta se jala, menso.- Me sonrojo un poco. Neee. Ya lo sabia. Jale la puerta y sentí un peso extra en ella. Después vi que Paola caía y yo me golpee contra el suelo.

Cerré los ojos. Ella estaba sobre mi y me pegue fuerte la cabeza. Duramos unos minutos asi. El dolor se me bajo.

-Este... Puedes mover las manos?- Escuche a Pao sobre mi. Mis manos? Voltee a verla y note que no tenia blusa ni nada así. Solo en sujetador. Moví las manos, las cerré, y sentí que había algo en ellas. ademas que ella hizo... un quejido? Mas parecía un...

Gemido?

Vi mas abajo y note algo que me hizo sonrojar.

Mis manos estaban... en sus pechos...

Moví mis manos detrás de mi nuca.

-Lo siento.- Le dije y ella se levanto.

-No. Esta bien.- Yo también me levante y la observe.

Estaba sin nada mas que en sujetador y bragas, ambas de color azul claro. Se ve...

Nope. No pienses así de ella. Es solo tu amiga. Tu... Sexy amiga...

-Si sigues viéndome así quedare embarazada.- Dijo ella sonrojada como yo.

-Perdona. Solo que soy hombre y pues... Tu eres una mujer... muy sexy...-

Ella se acerca a mi.

-En verdad lo crees?- Me pregunta ella y pone ambas manos en mis hombros. Siento una parte de mi... este... como decirlo sin que suene pervertido...

-Mucho.- Ella pasa una de sus manos por mi cabello.

-Ya puedo besarte?- Ella pregunta. Pues...

-Esta es una excepción.- Le dije y acerque mis labios hacia ella y me devolvió el beso. Nuestro beso se apasiono. Sentí que salto y sus piernas se amarraron a mi cadera. Sin pensarlo, baje las manos a su cadera y de ahi, a su trasero. Ella soltó un gemido. Sabia que le gustaría.

Camine a su cuarto, sin despegarme de ella, y la tumbe sobre la cama. Ella rió y yo me subí sobre ella. Me acomode en mis rodillas y codos y seguí besándola. Cuando nos separamos a respirar, le mordí levemente el labio, jalándolo mientras me alejo. La volví a besar pero ahora use la lengua y ella también.

Nos separamos a respirar y ahora bese su cuello, haciendo que ella de un gemido. Seguí haciéndolo y empece a chupar. Me separe y vi que le deje una marca.

***RING*RING***

Ese es mi telefono. Oh, carajo...

***RING*RING***

Sono otra vez.

-Contesta.- Escuche a Pao decir.

***RING*RING***

Saque el teléfono de mi bolsillo, Iphone 4S, y pulse el botón verde.

-Hola?- Le dije a Jeff, que llamaba.

-Carlos, donde estas? BEN y Jack están en la casa!-

Oh, mierda...

-Sacalos de ahí. Volveremos en una hora.- Le dije y colgué.

-Quien era?- Pregunto ella. Me acosté sobre su pecho.

-Jeff. Dijo que sus primos estaban en casa.- Le dije y le di un beso en el centro de sus pecho. Luego me acomode y le mire a los ojos. Esos ojos multicolor...

-Quieres irte?- Me pregunto. Claro que no.

-Prefiero quedarme y quitarte lo que te queda de ropa con los dientes.- Le digo y le beso rápidamente. -Vístete.-

-Pero quiero seguir. Anda.- Dice ella y estira el cuello. Yo siento que me vuelve la sensación. Pero no tengo tiempo. Le doy una lamida por toda esa parte del cuello y llego a su mandíbula. Le doy besos des de su mejilla y llego a los labios. Le beso tiernamente y ella lo hace también.

-Vaya excepción hiciste, Carlos.- Dice ella y se ríe un poco. -Me gusto.-

-Lo se. Tus gemidos lo remarcaban.- Le digo y rio también. Ella me tira de encima de ella y se levanta. Se empieza a vestir.

Unos 10 minutos terminamos de empacar sus ropas y ya estábamos listos para irnos. Ya estábamos saliendo.

-Paola, tengo una pregunta para ti.- Le digo a ella. Estábamos sentados en la sala comiendo una nieve de chocolate.

-Que es?- Me pregunta ella y dejo mi vasito vació en la mesa en frente.

-Que copa eres?- Le pregunto y ella se atraganta un poco con la nieve. Cuando la traga me mira extrañada.

-Porque quieres saber?- Curiosidad... Me viene una idea a la mente. Me siento mas cerca de ella y pongo mis manos en sus pechos, ahora con intención.

-Porque cuando te caíste sobre mi los sentí muy grandes.- Dije y me incline a ella, haciendo que ella se acueste en el sillón y yo sobre ella, aun masajeando sus pechos. Ella gime.

-30 C. Ahora para.- Dijo ella con su voz entrecortada por gemidos. Yo la bese y moví mis manos lejos de ella.

-Vamonos.- Dice ella separándose de mi. Yo me levanto y agarro sus maletas. Ella agarra su bolso y salimos de la casa.

-Adios, casita!- Dije mirando la casa de ladrillos. Paola mueve la mano de un lado a otro. Nos volteamos y llegamos al coche. Metí las maletas, nos subimos y nos fuimos de esa privada, a iniciar una nueva vida juntos.

Solo faltan 4 meses para año nuevo.

* * *

**CAPITULO NUEVOOOO! YAY!**

**POGAN REVIEWS O NO SUBO! (Neee mentira. :D)**


	11. Creepy and Naked

**Gracias por la espera! Los amodoro!**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Creepy and Naked**

* * *

Decidí tomar otra ruta para ir a Starbucks, petición de ella. Una vez ahi pedimos un Vainilla latte, mio, y un te verde, de ella.

Nos sentamos en la ventana. A mi me gusta estar aquí porque puedes ver todo y a todos. Como cuando estas en el camión y miras por la ventana.

-Entonces como se conocieron tu y Jeff?- Me pregunto Paola y tomo un sorbo de su te.

-Pues...- Le cambiare algo. -El me quería conocer porque llegue a ser medio famoso en la escuela. Un día me empezó a seguir y me acorralo, porque daba un poco de miedo. Umm... Luego dijo que se quería mudar con un primo pero decidí que se quede conmigo.-

-Y su hermana que? No se fue con ella?-

-Nope. El quiso vivir conmigo. Casi me obliga. Pero es buena onda.- Le dije y le di un sorbo a mi bebida.

***RING*RING***

-Ese es mi teléfono.- Le dije y lo saque de mi bolsillo. Era Jeff. Pulse el botón verde.

-Wey! Donde chingados estas!?- Grito Jeff del otro lado de la linea.

-Estamos en camino. Solo nos detuvimos por un café.- Le dije. Jeff dio un suspiro.

-BEN Y Jack no se van a ir. Les digo que entren en Illusion?-

-Si. Ya vamos.- Le digo y cuelgo. Paola ya tenia su bolso en el hombro y su bebida en la mano. Yo le di el ultimo trago a mi te y me levante. Nos acercamos a la puerta y tire el vaso vació.

-Gracias por dejarme que me quede contigo.- Dijo ella y abrazo mi brazo derecho.

-De nada.- Le dije y le abrí la puerta del coche. Ella entro y vi que conecto su teléfono al auxiliar. Yo entre al asiento del conductor.

-Como son los primos de Jeff?- Pregunto Pao.

-Tienes que verlos para conocerlos.- De pronto, una batería sonó y unos segundos después un piano.

_Everybody's here with me  
__Got no camera to see_

-Tomorrow comes today?- Le dije a Paola, reconociendo mi canción favorita.

_Don't think I'm not all in this world_  
_The camera won't let me go_

-Sip. Esa canción se me hace muy calmante.- Dijo ella y empezó a cantar.

_And the verdict doesn't love our soul_  
_The digital won't let me go_

Me vino una idea. Me puse a cantar junto a ella.

_Yeah yeah yeah_  
_I'll pay (yeah yeah yeah)_  
_When tomorrow_  
_Tomorrow comes today_

* * *

Estacione el coche en la cochera. Paola desconecto su teléfono, que estaba en la canción de Clint Eastwood, y los dos nos bajamos. Me encamine al maletero y lo abrí. Saque las dos maletas de Paola y lo cerré.

-Te ayudo?- Me pregunto ella.

-Solo abre las puertas frente a mi, por favor.- Ella asintió y se encamino a la puerta que sube las escaleras. Subimos las escaleras y cuando Paola abrió la segunda puerta, escuchamos una risa.

-Quien es? Jeff?- Paola me pregunto.

-Uno de sus primos.- Le dije. -Quieres conocerlos?- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a dejar mis cosas. Luego si.- Asentí y la guié a su cuarto. Tuvimos suerte de que nadie nos vio. Al entrar en su cuarto, deje sus maletas en la cama y le ayude a desempacar.

**26 Minutos Despues**

-Terminamos!- Dijo Paola feliz. Yo también estoy feliz. Se va a quedar a vivir conmigo una chica hermosa. Me sente en la cama y ella se sento junto a mi.

-Tienes muchas bragas. Hehehe...- Le dije y ella me golpeo el brazo.

-Déjame.- Dijo ella y se levanto. -Me voy a duchar, así que salte del cuarto, por favor.-

-Y si me ducho contigo?- Le pregunte bromeando.

-Porque?- Ella me miro confundida.

-No. Solo fue broma.- Dije y me levante. Pero ella camino a mi y me obligo a sentarme en le cama. Luego se sentó en mis piernas y me empujo el pecho. Quede acostado debajo de ella.

-Quieres ducharte conmigo?- Ella pregunto. Parecía como si me encantara con un hechizo. Y si. Quede hipnotizado por sus ojos multicolor.

-Si me dejas.- Le respondí aun bajo su poder. Ella asintió y se bajo de mi.

-Ve por unas ropas.- Me dijo y le obedecí. Me levante de la cama y camine a la puerta. Sali y la cerré. Camine a mi cuarto y del armario saque unas ropas, una playera de un triangulo de Penrose, unos pantalones negros de pijama y boxers. Ademas entre al baño y agarre mi champú. Un envase negro sin etiqueta. Yo se la quite.

Cuando volví a el cuarto de Paola, me sonroje por lo que vi.

Estaba Paola en bragas y sujetador. Los mismos de color azul claro. Es la segunda vez que la veo así el día de hoy.

-Deja de verme asi, morboso.- Dijo Pao y volví al mundo real. Se escuchaba el agua caer en el baño atrás de ella.

-Perdon.- Dije y cerré la puerta detrás de mi. -Aunque es tu culpa.-

-Mi culpa?- Pregunto ella. -Porque es mi culpa?- Camine hacia ella y cuando estuvimos cara a cara, le agarre por la cintura y la pegue a mi.

-Porque eres increíblemente sexy.- Le dije y ella me rodeo con loa brazos.

-Puedo besarte otra vez?- Me pregunta ella.

-Esa fue una excepción.- Le dije y ella me puso ojitos. Como cuando encuentras un cachorro en la calle y te pide que te lo lleves.

-Por favor?- Neeee. No me hace nada malo. Pero ahora no.

-Venga. Vamos a ducharnos, nena.- Le dije y le di un rápido beso en los labios. Nota atravesada, no he disfrutado ninguno de nuestros besos. Solo son contacto. Pero en año nuevo, ese si lo disfrutare.

Arroje mi ropa en la cama y entramos al baño, que es un poco espacioso. Pao cerro la puerta detrás de mi. Puse mi champú en el lavabo y me quite la playera y la arroje por ahí. Luego la recojo.

-Me ayudas?- Dijo Paola. Me voltee a verla y estaba mostrándome la espalda. Entendí y me sonroje un poco. Pase mis manos por sus hombros, en los tirantes, y los baje hasta arriba de los codos. Luego moví las manos para desabrochar. Cuando lo hice, pase los tirantes hasta quitarle el sujetados y lo lance.

-También esto?- Le pregunte y pase las manos desde los brazos hacia sus bragas. Ella asintió. Yo me puse de rodillas y pase sus bragas por lo largo de sus piernas y finalmente llegaron al suelo. Me levante y ella se volteo a verme.

Cuando me puse a pensarlo me quede un pasmado. Tengo a una chica hermosa y totalmente desnuda en el baño que conocí hace menos de dos dias.

-Te ayudo o tu puedes solo?- Me pregunto Paola cruzando los brazos.

-Este... No. Yo puedo.- Le digo y me muevo a un lado. -Entra primero, ya te sigo.-

Paola sonríe y camina dentro de la ducha. Algo divertido es que el cristal de la puerta corrediza es un cristal opaco, haciendo que no vea nada de ella mas que la silueta.

-Ah! Esta fría!- La escucho. Rió un poco y me quito el pantalón. -Apresúrate!-

-Ya voy.- Le dije y deslice los boxers. Finalmente puse mis lentes en el lavabo, agarre mi champú y entre a la ducha. Apenas una gota me toco y me dio frió.

-Si esta frió.- Le dije y moví las llaves para tener agua caliente. Puse mi champu en una pequeña base en la esquina de la ducha.

-Me calientas?- Pregunto Paola y me sonroje. Gracias al agua fría no siento mi cara hervir.

-Espera el agua caliente.- Le dije y agarre un envase rosa. -Este es tuyo?-

-Si.- Dijo ella y agarro el mio. -Porque no tiene etiqueta?-

-Se la quite.- Le dije y puse un poco de el champú en mi mano. -Cierra los ojos por favor.-

Puse ambas manos sobre su cabeza y las pase por todo su rubio cabello. Termine y la movi abajo del agua.

-Gracias.- Dijo ella. Le bese el cachete.

-De nada.- Agarre el jabón y lo pase por su brazo derecho.

-Luego voy yo, eh?- Me dijo Pao. Yo seguí.

-Claro.- Pase el jabón por su espalda y su brazo izquierdo. Pase el jabón hasta el trasero y ella dio un pequeño gemido. De ahí a sus piernas y termine con la parte de atrás. Pase el jabón por delante de sus piernas y subí. Pase por su vientre, panza, abdomen y llegue a los pechos. Ella dio otro gemido cuando mis dedos pasaron por sus pezones. Pude sentir que una parte de mi se endurecía. Me aleje un poco de ella y la empuje debajo del agua.

-Vas tu.- Dijo ella y agarro el envase negro. Cerré los ojos y sentí las manos de Paola masajear mi cabeza. -Tu cabello es raro.- La escuche dar una risita.

-Hey, es mi cabello. Déjalo.- Le dije y me jalo debajo del agua. -Es una mezcla de cabello chino y alborotado.- Abrí los ojos y puse mis brazos extendidos. Paola agarro el jabón, pero se deslizo entre sus dedos y voló atrás de ella.

Cuando se volteo, me sonroje por lo que creo que hará. Paola se mantuvo de pie, pero movio el cuerpo para abajo y sus caderas se acercaron a casi tocar las mias. Me vino una idea pervertida, pero me aguante.

Finalmente se levanto e hizo lo que yo le hice con el jabón.

Gire las llaves y el agua paro. Abri la puerta y agarre dos toallas. Le di una a Pao y la otra me la puse en la cadera.

-Otra, por favor.- Dijo Paola amarrándose la toalla sobre los pechos. Por suerte traje tres. Sali de la ducha y agarre la ultima toalla y se la di a Pao. Ella rodeo su cabello en la toalla.

-Después de esto hay que dormir.- Dijo Paola. Voltee a verla.

-Juntos?- Le pregunte. Quiere dormir conmigo, otra vez?

-Si. La anterior no vale, recuerda.- Cierto.

-Entonces que esperamos?- Los dos nos secamos, con nuestra respectiva toalla, y nos vestimos a ropas mas cómodas.

-Y que quieres hacer mañana?- Le pregunto a Pao acostado en su cama. Ella estaba buscando en su maleta el cargador de su teléfono.

-Mañana podemos salir.- Dijo ella y camino a la mesita junto a la cama. Se sentó y conecto el cargador al enchufe. Luego su teléfono y lo dejo cargar en la mesita. Luego se acostó al lado de mi y me abrazo el brazo izquierdo.

-Salir de cita o salir de ir afuera?- Le pregunto y ella ríe un poco.

-Salir de cita. Para conocernos mejor.- Dijo ella y se meto debajo de las sabanas.

-A donde?- Le pregunte y me meti junto con ella.

-A donde sea.- Dijo ella y se pego a mi pecho con los ojos cerrados. -Apaga la luz, por favor.-

Alargue mi brazo a la lampara sobre la mesita de mi lado y la apague. Me acomode y le di un brazo en la frente. Ella sonrio.

-Buenas noches, Carlos.-

-Buenas noches, Paola.-

* * *

**Gracias por leer este capitulo!**

**Espero que les guste, porque lo escribí después de bañarme. (Oh! La ironia!)**

**Si encuentran algun error, perdonen.**

**Den reviews positivos, porfa!**


	12. My Little Creeper

**Perdonen la tardanza. Ultimamente he andado sin ganas de escribir. No estoy triste, solo no quise escribir.**

**Pero ahora le doy este capitulo. n_n**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: My Little Creeper**

* * *

_-Que es esto?- Le pregunto a la chica enfrente de mi._

_-Es el listón rojo del destino.- Dijo ella. -Un listón que une a dos personas. No importa como o donde se tienen que encontrar, pero lo tienen que hacer.-_

_-Entonces...- Me detengo a pensarlo. -Estaba predestinado que nos encontremos?-_

_-Si. Eso creo.- Dijo ella y camino a mi. -Finalmente te encontré.- Ella me abrazo._

_-Hazme un favor y despierta.- Dijo ella._

* * *

-Anda. Despierta.- Escuche una voz cerca de mi. Abrí los ojos y vi que Paola estaba frente a mi. Ella sonrio. -Buenos dias.-

-Buenos dias.- Le dije y le bese la frente. -Como dormiste?-

-Muy bien.- Dijo ella y me abrazo. -Gracias a ti.-

-De nada.- Le dije y me senté en la cama. Ella se sentó a mi lado y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro. -Desayunamos?-

-Luego.- Dijo ella y se sentó sobre mis piernas y me rodeo con las suyas. -Primero quiero besarte. Me dejas?-

-Te di dos excepciones. Quieres gastar tu ultima?- Le dije y ella me rodeo con sus brazos.

-No puedo evitarlo.- Dijo y me acerco a sus labios. Yo tampoco puedo evitarlo. Quiero besarle todo el tiempo que pueda. La quiero cerca de mi. Sus labios son bastante suaves.

Senti una de sus manos pasar por debajo de mi playera. Pero se la agarre y la moví detrás de ella. Le agarre su otra mano y la puse junto la otra. Sin separarnos, la acosté en la cama. Le agarre la playera con una mano y la subí hasta llegar a sus pechos. Nos separamos para respirar y vi que estaba sonrojada.

-No me veas asi.- Me dijo divertida. -Eres un pervertido.-

-Solo por ti, nena.- Dije y le quite la playera con ambas manos, dejándola solo en unas bragas negras. Ella se cubro los pechos con las manos.

-En serio quieres hacer esto?- Me pregunto.

-Quien dijo que lo íbamos a hacer?- Le dije y le bese rápido. Le agarre las manos y las puse sobre su cabeza.-Solo sera... Una prueba.-

-Una prueba?- Pregunto confundida.

-Sip. Como tu me dijiste que en año nuevo lo vamos a hacer entonces tendremos que entrenar.-

-Bueno...- Ella volteo a ver otra cosa. Estaba sonrojada como tomate. -Se tierno conmigo.-

Con mi mano libre le agarre la barbilla e hice que me vea.

-Siempre lo soy contigo.- Le dije y la bese. Ella me beso igual. Cuando nos separamos a respirar, baje un poco y le bese el cuello. Ella dio un gemido. Baje mas y le di un beso en el centro de su pecho. Puse mi oreja y escuche su corazón acelerado.

-Nerviosa?- Le pregunte aun escuchando.

-Si.- Dijo ella. -Pero quiero que sigas.-

-No muevas las manos.- Se las solté. -Si lo haces volveremos al principio.-

Moví ambas manos a sus pechos. Ella dio un gemido. Los empece a mover de lado a lado. La vi mover sus manos, pero detrás de su cabeza. Todo bien. Los moví ahora hacia arriba y hacia abajo, uno al contrario del otro. Con mi pulgar e indice de cada mano le apreté los pezones. Ella soltó un gemido. Solté uno de sus pechos y le di una lamida.

-O-otra vez!- Digo entre gemidos y yo le obedecí. Le di otra lamida a su pecho y ahora le di un beso a su pezón. Luego lo empece a lamer y a mordisquear. Sentí sus manos agarrar mi cabello. Que mal.

Me detuve y solte sus pechos.

-Que hacen tus manos en mi cabeza?- Ella rápidamente movió sus manos de vuelta a su cabeza.

-Nonononono. Sigue, por favor.- Me suplico.

-Te dije que iniciare desde el principio si mueves las manos.- Le dije y le pinche la nariz. -Necesitas control.-

-No es eso de '50 sombras de Grey.'?- Me pregunto. Le di un beso rápido.

-Sip. Quieres que te azote si no me obedeces?- Le pregunto. Ella asintió.

-Y con una vara por favor, amo.- Me dijo y reí un poco.

-Levántate. Vamos a desayunar.- Le dije y me baje de la cama. Ella se quedo ahi acostada.

-No puedes terminar mi lección de hoy, por favor?- Dijo ella y se hinco. Ademas que se puso un dedo en la boca, como un niña inocente.

-No.- Le dije fríamente. -Ahora levántate.-

Ella se levanto y camino hacia mi. Cuando llego frente a mi se levanto en las puntas de los pies y me beso en los labios.

-Y si te haces mi novio?- Me pregunto ella. Me quede pensando.

Acabo de conocer a esta chica hace tres dias. Hasta ahora nos dormimos juntos, dos veces, bañado juntos y vivimos juntos. Ademas que hoy tuvimos hace unos momentos una escena para mayores de 18.

No se...

-Mi amiga con derechos.- Le dije. -Y si quieres, mi sumisa.-

-Bueno...- Dijo ella e inflo un cachete. -Es algo.-

-Buscare el contrato y lo firmamos, ok?- Le dije. Escuche mi estomago gruñir.

-Okay.- Dijo y se alejo para agarrar la playera blanca que tire en el suelo. Se la puso y camino a la puerta. Yo la segui y bajamos las escaleras.

Al llegar a la cocina, me sorprendí al encontrar a BEN, a Jack 'Sin ojos', a Sally, a Jeff y a Jane, todos en su versión de Illusion.

-Hola, Carlos!- Dijo Sally y todos voltearon a verme. Tuve el presentimiento de que Paola se sonrojo. Senti que yo lo hice.

-Presentanos a tu novia!- Grito Jeff en la cabecera de la mesa y todos rieron un poco.

-No soy su novia, idiota.- Dijo Paola y camino a la cocina. -Solo vivo con ustedes.-

-Jeff.- Le dije. -Presenta a tus amigos.-

-Si.- Dijo Jeff y se levanto. -Paola. Ellos son Ben, Jack, Sally y Jane.- Dijo señalando a cada quien.

La versión de Illusion de BEN es de un chico rubio de unos 11 o 12 años vestido con una playera de Link y unos shorts negros. Ademas que sus ojos son normales, excepto por el color del iris, que es negro.

Jack es un chico de unos 17 años con una sudadera azul con el diseño de su mascara y unos pantalones negros. Ademas que usa lentes obscuros porque en su versión de Illusion es ciego.

Sally es una chica de la misma edad que Ben con una playera rosa y unos pantalones blancos. Ademas que siempre tiene su osito de peluche.

Finalmente, Jane es como antes de el incendio. Castaña ojiazul. Tiene una playera negra con diseño de 'Keep Calm and Go To Sleep' escrito en sangre y unos shorts cortisimos que enseñaban mucha pierna. De seguro Jeff le dijo que se los ponga.

Un dato interesante es que Jane y Jeff ya llevan una relación de amigo/amiga desde hace dos meses. Lo interesante es como se perdonaron. Lo unico que Jane me ha dicho de eso es:

_'Vino a mi casa y platicamos.'_

Pero creo que hicieron varias cosas.

-Hola, Paola.- Dijo Jane y se levanto para abrazarla.

-Mucho gusto, Jane.- Dijo Paola. Creo que ella no nos hará nada malo.

Desayunamos todos unos Pancakes que Jane y Slender hicieron. No dijo lo de Slender, pero tuve un presentimiento.

Paola se lleva muy bien con los otros Creepypastas. Y me alegro por eso.

Ademas. Faltan 15 semanas para año nuevo.

* * *

**NUEVO CAPITULOOOOO! :D**

**Si encuentran un error, perdonen.**


	13. Sign

**Hola, mis pequeñas criaturas!**

**Como están? Espero que muy bien.**

**Este capitulo es especial porque algo pasara entre Carlos y Paola. Hihhhihihih.**

**NOTA: De ahora en mas, cada 3 capítulos habrá un lemon. Ya verán porque.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Sign**

* * *

Paola estaba en su cuarto, cambiándose de ropa para nuestra cita. Yo estoy en el mio, acostado en la cama y esperándola. Todos los demás ya se habían ido a sus casas.

De verdad quiero que Paola sea mi novia? Nos acabamos de conocer y lo único que se de ella es que odia el color purpura. Pero yo la quiero. No puedo decir que la amo porque, repito, la acabo de conocer.

Ademas que me dijo que si seria mi 'amiga'. Y entre comillas porque podemos tener sexo. Pero sumisa? Le gusta el dolor o esas cosas? Tendré que conseguir con que castigara. Cuerdas, grilletes, mordaza, e incluso un vibrador. Ughh... Con solo pensarlo me da... Una sensación entre cosa y deseo.

Agarre mi Ipad,que estaba en la mesita al lado de la cama, y lo desbloquee. La clave, 1981. Una canción de Deadmau5. Pulse el app de Google Chrome. Una vez dentro, pulse en la barra de búsqueda y escribí 'Contrato de sumisión 50 sombras de Gray PDF'.

Me llegaron 542,000 resultados. El primero era un archivo PDF, el que busco. Entre a la pagina y me salio una notificación.

'Con que desea abrir este archivo?'

Pulse el botón que decia 'PDF Archive reader' y este me mando a la app.

El contrato se abrió.

Bla, bla, bla, Quien es amo y sumiso.

Bla, bla, bla, Términos fundamentales.

Bla, bla, bla, Palabras.

* * *

**(Nota atravezada: Este es el link:**

**dl. dr op bo x us er co n te nt u/ 2/ 5 0 S/ pa g e s/ c o nt r at o 2. p df**

**Quiten los espacios)**

* * *

**APÉNDICE**** 1**

**NORMAS**

**Obediencia:** La Sumisa obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones del Amo, sin dudar, sin reservas y de forma expeditiva. La Sumisa aceptará toda actividad sexual que el Amo considere oportuna y placentera, excepto las actividades contempladas en los límites infranqueables (Apéndice 2). Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin dudar.

**Sueño:** La Sumisa garantizará que duerme como mínimo ocho horas diarias cuando no esté con el Amo.

**Comida:** Para cuidar su salud y su bienestar, la Sumisa comerá frecuentemente los alimentos incluidos en una lista (Apéndice 4). La Sumisa no comerá entre horas, a excepción de fruta.

**Ropa:** Durante la vigencia del contrato, la Sumisa solo llevará ropa que el Amo haya aprobado. El Amo ofrecerá a la Sumisa un presupuesto para ropa, que la Sumisa debe utilizar. El Amo acompañará a la Sumisa a comprar ropa cuando sea necesario. Si el Amo así lo exige, mientras el contrato esté vigente, la Sumisa se pondrá los adornos que le exija el Amo, en su presencia o en cualquier otro momento que el Amo considere oportuno.

**Ejercicio:** El Amo proporcionará a la Sumisa un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana, en sesiones de una hora, a horas convenidas por el entrenador personal y la Sumisa. El entrenador personal informará al Amo de los avances de la Sumisa.

**Higiene personal y belleza:** La Sumisa estará limpia y depilada en todo momento. La Sumisa irá a un salón de belleza elegido por el Amo cuando este lo decida y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que el Amo considere oportuno. El Amo correrá con todos los gastos.

**Seguridad personal:** La Sumisa no beberá en exceso, ni fumará, ni tomará sustancias psicotrópicas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios.

**Cualidades personales:** La Sumisa solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con el Amo. La Sumisa se comportará en todo momento con respeto y humildad. Debe comprender que su conducta influye directamente en la del Amo. Será responsable de cualquier fechoría, maldad y mala conducta que lleve a cabo cuando el Amo no esté presente. El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigado, y el Amo determinará la naturaleza del castigo.

* * *

Y luego los limites.

***TOC*TOC*TOC***

-Adelante.- Dije a la persona del otro lado. Abrio la puerta y vi que era Paola.

-Nos vamos?- Dijo ella feliz. Yo agarre mi mochila y metí el Ipad. Luego le enseño el contrato. Me puse la mochila en el hombro y me levante de la cama.

-Claro.- Le agarre la mano y los dos bajamos. -Jeff! Nos vamos un rato! No quemes la casa!-

-Claro!- Dijo Jeff sin escucharme. Me encamine a la puerta. Agarre las llaves de la casa y abrí la puerta.

-No nos vamos en coche?- Pregunto Pao ya afuera de la casa. Salí y cerré la puerta detrás de mi.

-Hay un parque cerca de aqui.- Le dije y le agarre la mano. -No necesitamos coche.- Sentí que sus dedos pasaban entre los míos y apretaban mi mano. Yo hice lo mismo.

-En serio quieres ser sumisa?- Le pregunto. -Primero que nada, eres masoquista o algo asi?-

-Si.- Dijo ella y se detuvo. Se agacho y se levanto parte de su pantalón. Me hinque para ver mejor y vi que en su pierna habían 4 cortadas, acomodadas en cuatro lineas.

-Me hago una cada que algo malo me pasa.- Dijo ella. -Esta fue cuando mis padres murieron. Esta cuando mi gato se predio.-

-Tenias un gato?- Le pregunte. Ella asintió.

-Esta cuando me dijeron que la casa iba a ser vendida o esa cosa. Y esta cuando casi me mata una chica.-

-Casi te matan?- Le pregunte asombrado. -Quien y como era?-

-Tenia una mascara. No pude ver bien.- Dijo ella. Pudo haber sido Jane? -Pero ya paso.- Ella se levanto y yo con ella.

-Mientras no te pase nada.- Le dije y le agarre la mano. Seguimos caminando.

-Tienes el contrato?- Me pregunto.

-Si. Lo encontré antes de salir.- Le dije y señale mi mochila. Vi que nos acercamos al parque. -Ahi esta.-

-Si que esta cerca.- Dijo y dio una risita. Cruzamos la calle y llegamos al parque.

Había unos niños jugando por ahí. Muchas parejas disfrutando del ambiente. Pájaros y otros animales. Como debe de ser un parque. Paola me jalo hacia un árbol. Se sentó en el y me miro. Con la mano dio unas palmadas a lado de ella y me sente.

-Puedo ver el contrato?- Me dijo y se recargo en mi hombro. Yo me movi un poco para quitarme la mochila. La abrí y seque el Ipad. Lo desbloquee y entre a la app del contrato.

-Aqui esta.- Le dije. -Con el marcador rojo señala lo que no quieres que haga. Con el azul lo que talvez y lo que si no lo marques.-

-Okay.- Dijo y lo empezó a leer. Yo me levante.

-Voy por un poco de comida.- Dije y me encamine a el 'Snack bar'.

-Hola. Me da unas papas.- Le dije al chico. El agarro unas Sabritas y me las dio.

-Son 6 pesos.- Me dijo. De mi bolsillo saque una moneda de 10 y una de 2. Se las di y el chico me dio otra bolsa. Me encamine a el árbol donde estaba Paola y me senté.

-Ya esta.- Me dijo y me dio mi Ipad. -Todos los inquebrantables están bien.-

* * *

APÉNDICE 3 **(**Subrayado: Rojo. **Negritas: Azul)**

Límites tolerables, a discutir y acordar por ambas partes:

¿Acepta la Sumisa lo siguiente?  
-Masturbación  
-Penetración vaginal  
-Cunnilingus  
-Fisting vaginal  
-Felación  
**-Penetración anal**  
-**Ingestión de semen**  
-Fisting anal

¿Acepta la Sumisa lo siguiente?  
-Vibradores  
-Consoladores  
-Tapones anales  
-Otros juguetes vaginales/anales

¿Acepta la Sumisa lo siguiente?  
-Bondage con cuerda  
**-Bondage con cinta adhesiva**  
-Bondage con muñequeras  
-Otros tipos de bondage de cuero Bondage con esposas y grilletes

¿Acepta la Sumisa los siguientes tipos de bondage?  
-Manos al frente  
-Muñecas con tobillos  
-Tobillos  
-A objetos, muebles, etc.  
-Codos  
-Barras separadoras  
-Manos a la espalda  
-Suspensión  
-Rodillas

¿Acepta la Sumisa que se le venden los ojos?

¿Acepta la Sumisa que se la amordace?

¿Cuánto dolor está dispuesta a experimentar la Sumisa? (1 equivale a que le gusta mucho y 5, a que le disgusta mucho): 1 —** 2** — 3 — 4 — 5

¿Acepta la Sumisa las siguientes formas de dolor/ castigo/ disciplina?  
-Azotes  
-Azotes con pala  
-Latigazos  
-Azotes con vara  
-Mordiscos  
-Pinzas para pezones  
-Pinzas genitales  
-Hielo  
-Cera caliente  
-Otros tipos/métodos de dolor

* * *

-Si a vendarme y a amordazarme.- Dijo ella. Parece justo.

-Entonces si a casi todo.- Le dije y le di una bolsa de papas. Ella la abrio y agarro una papa.

-Sip. Pero déjame decirte que soy virgen.- Dijo ella y me puso una papa en la boca. Yo me la meti a la boca.

-Yo también, nena.- Le dije y le bese la frente.

-Que curioso. Hehehe..- Dijo ella y se recargo en mi hombro.

-Penetración anal. Que tienes que decir de eso?- Le pregunto y como otra papa.

-Pues, como nunca lo he hecho, tendré que practicarlo o algo así.- Dijo y agarro otra papa.

-Para eso sirven los tapones.- Le dije. Un frisbee rojo paso frente a nosotros. Un niño corrió por el. -Y lo del fisting a mi tampoco me gusta.-

-Okay.- Me dijo y agarro otra papa. -Lo del semen no me agrada, pero talvez si lo haga.-

-Eso rimo.- Le dije. Ella rio un poco. -Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas.-

-Okay.- Dijo y agarre una papa. -La cinta adhesiva solo es para sujetarme. Pero cuando me la quites dolerá como un chingo.-

-No digas groserías.- Le dije poniendo un dedo en sus labios. -Y si te duele, te gusta. No es ese el tema del masoquismo?-

-Cierto.- Dijo y agarro el Ipad. -Firmemos.- Ella pulso el boton de 'Pluma'.

* * *

CONTRATO  
A día_**29**_ de _**Agosto**_ de _**2014**_ («fecha de inicio»)

ENTRE EL SR. _**Carlos J. Mackr Lekker**_

Con domicilio en:_**Su casa**_

(«el Amo»)

Y LA SRTA. _**Paola Rodriguez Ortiz**_

Con domicilio en:_**La Casa Del Amo**_

(«la Sumisa»)

* * *

-Que es la J?- Pregunto Pao.

-Es de Javier.- Le dije. Ella se rio un poco. -Déjame. Es mi nombre.-

-Y como se pronuncia tu apellido?- Me dijo y volvió a reir.

-Es apellido italiano el Mackr.- Le dije. -El Lekker es ingles.-

-Wow. Eres de muchos lugares.- Dijo ella. -Tu papa es italiano, tu mama inglesa y vives en el norte de California.-

-Y hablo español.- Dije y agarre otra papa. -Lo curioso es que el escritor hiso que todos hablen español.-

-Escritor?- Pregunto ella.

-Es broma.- Le dije y la bese. Ella me beso igual. -Nos vamos?-

-Solo si es para mi segunda lección.-

-No tengo ni las cuerdas ni las esposas.- Le digo y guardo el Ipad. Luego agarro la mochila y me levanto. -Y dudo que tengas un vibrador.-

-Quien lo dice?- Dijo y se subió sobre mi. -Arre, caballo!-

-Neee. No soy tu caballo.- Dije y camine hacia la calle.

-Es enserio.- Dijo y se acerco a mi oreja. -Quiero que me des una lección.- Senti sus dientes jalar de mi oreja.

-En la noche lo hare.- Le dije y me soltó. -Tengo que buscar las cosas.-

-Entonces espero.- Bien. Esta noche sera nuestra primera noche en sus lecciones.

Tendre que pedirle a Slender que busque mis cosas.

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo! :D**


	14. Son of a Creep

**Capitulo 14: Son of a Creep...**

* * *

Llegamos a casa. Ya estaba oscureciendo. Paola se bajo de mi.

-Acabo de notarlo, tu casa es muy grande.- Dijo viendo mi casa. Yo me acerque a ella y la agarre de la cintura. Ella me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Lo que se me hace genial es que vives conmigo.- Le dije y la bese. Ella puso sus manos en mi cabello y me beso igual. Esta chica es mía. Esta hermosa chica con ojos multicolor es mi chica. Puedo decir que novia. O simplemente 'amiga con derechos'. Nos separamos a respirar.

-Continuemos esto adentro, no?- Dijo y metió sus manos a mis bolsillos. Cuando las saco tenia las llaves de la casa en su mano derecha.

-Que hábiles manos tienes.- Le dije y ella camino a la puerta. Yo me acerque a ella y abrí la puerta.

-Jeff! Ya llegamos!- Le grite al asesino. Los dos entramos y cerré la puerta detrás de mi.

-Vengan! Tienen que ver esto!- Grito Jeff desde la sala. Los dos caminamos a la sala y vimos que en la tele estaba el noticiero.

_El dia de ayer una joven se encontró decapitada en su baño. Los expertos tienen la teoria de que se resbalo en su baño rompiendo la puerta de cristal y decapitandola. El velatorio sera pasado mañana a las 12:30 en..._

Eso debe de doler.

-Nos trajiste para enseñarnos una muerte?- Paola le pregunto. Jeff asintió. Idiota... Me acerque a el y le di un golpe detrás de la cabeza.

-AUCH!- Grito Jeff y puso una mano en donde le golpee. Agarre a Pao de la mano y la lleve arriba.

-Me enseñaras una lección?- Me pregunto ella. Me encanta su entusiasmo.

-No. Hoy dormirás.- Ella se detuvo antes de entrar al cuarto.

-En serio?- Dijo ella. Le solté le mano y los dos cruzamos los brazos.

-Si.- Le dije y abrí la puerta. -Y dormiremos a separado.-

-Que!?- Pao exclamo. -No tener lección, esta bien. Pero no dormir juntos? Porque?-

-Porque puedes tener un sueño húmedo y toquetearme o algo así.- Le dije. -Ademas extraño mi cama.-

-Pues durmamos en tu cama.- Dijo ella y se acerco a mi. -Anda.-

-Nop.- Me tape los oídos. -No te oigo! Lllalaalallalalalaal!-

Ella me decía cosas que decidí ignorar. Pero sentí que se colgaba de mi cuello y se subió sobre mi. Por reflejo, movi mis manos a sus piernas para que no se caiga.

-Durmamos juntos, por favor.- Ella dijo y me beso tiernamente. Yo no puedo resistirme cuando hace esto. Nos separamos pero o se bajo de mi.

-Pregúntamelo bien.- Le dije.

-Amo. Puedo dormir con usted en su cama? Seré su niña buena.- Bueno...

-Lo hiciste bien. Demasiado.- Le di un beso rápido. -Te daré un bonus.- Ella se bajo de mi.

-Gracias, amo.- Dijo ella y se metió a mi cuarto. -Aquí lo espero.- Ella cerro la puerta.

Baje las escaleras y camine a la sala.

-Jeff. Donde esta Slendy?- Le pregunte. El apunto a la puerta del patio. Yo camine hacia la puerta. Cuando llegue vi que Slender estaba plantando un... algo...

-Slendy.- Le dije y el volteo.

-Hola, Carlos!- Se quito los guantes y camino a mi. -Que pasa?-

-Necesito que me consigas unas cosas.- Le dije. -No preguntes para que ni nada. Solo consiguelas.-

-Claro. Que quieres?- Camine a la puerta y busque un cuaderno. Lo encontré en un estante. Igual conseguí una pluma.

Anote varias cosas y un dibujo al lado para que Slender pueda reconocer el objeto.

* * *

**-Fusta de cuero.**

**-Esposas, 4 pares.**

**-Látigo Corto, menos de medio metro.**

**-Mordaza, bola de plástico o de goma.**

**-10 cuerdas delgadas pero que no lastimen, cada una de 1 metro.**

**-Grilletes, 4 pares si es posible**

**-Pinzas de plástico, 4.**

* * *

-Aquí esta la lista.- Le dije y arranque la hoja. Se la entregue.

-Okay. Para cuando?- Me pregunto. Si tomamos en cuenta que su lección fue hace unas horas...

-Mañana o pasado.- Le dije. El asintió y desapareció en una nube negra. Así se teletransporta.

Yo camine por la sala. Subí las escaleras. Abri la puerta del cuarto y encontré a Paola con mi Ipad y unos audífonos puestos.

-Oye.- Le dije. Ella volteo y cuando me vio se sonrojo. Apago el Ipad, se quito los audífonos y lo puso en la mesita.

-Hola.- Dijo ella y movió la mano frenéticamente.

-Que estabas haciendo?- Le pregunto.

-Que? En el Ipad? Nada? Porque lo dices? No hice nada.- Dijo rápidamente. Yo camine a ella y me senté en la cama.

-Dime que estabas haciendo.- Le dije. Ella miro abajo.

-Ve y mira.- Dijo ella y agarro el Ipad. Yo lo agarre y lo desbloquee. Como supo la clave? Bueno. Me impresiono lo que estaba en la pantalla.

Una pagina porno y estaba reproduciendo una escena de lo mismo.

Me sonrojo. Estaba viendo una porno? Que bizarro.

-Porque estabas viendo esto?- Le pregunto y cierro la pestaña.

-Para saber como sera.- Me dice. -Nunca he tenido contacto sexual. Nada. Y te conocí y... me puse asi.-

-Es muy raro.- Le dije. -Pero esta bien.- Puse el Ipad del otro lado de la cama. Ella me sonrió.

-Gracias por entender.- Dijo. -Cual es mi bonus?- Ahh! Debo pensar rápido...

-Quítate toda la ropa. Menos las bragas.- Ella se sonrojo. Pero lo hizo. Se quito la playera y los pantalones. Se desabrocho el sujetador y lo tiro por ahi.

-Ven. Siéntate delante de mi.- Ella gateo hacia mi y se sentó. -Media vuelta.- Ella se volteo.

-Que me harás?- Me pregunto. Yo me senté mas cerca de ella. Le agarre de la cadera y la acerque a la mía.

-Nada que no te guste, nena.- Le susurre. Pase mis manos por su abdomen. Y las subí hacia sus pechos. Ella se movió un poco y dio un gemido. Acaricie sus pezones. Los pellizque y jale de ellos, haciendo que de gemidos mi compañera.

-Date vuelta.- Le dije y ella me obedeció. La empuje para que se acueste y me subí sobre ella. -Alguna vez te haz masturbado?-

-No.- Dijo ella. Pase mis manos por debajo de sus bragas y las moví.

-Que viste en esa porno?- Le pregunto.

-La chica le hace una felacion. El chico le lame la vagina. Luego follan. Luego llegas tu y no pude terminar de ver.-

-Se le llama Cunnilingus.- Le dije y me quite la playera.

-Que cosa?- Me pregunto. Yo le di un beso rápido.

-Ya veras.- Le di besos desde su cuello hasta los pecho, haciendo que Paola de gemidos. Seguí y me acerque a su privacidad.

-En serio me harás eso?- Me pregunto. Yo pase un dedo alrededor de su entrada y ella dio un gemido.

-Haré lo mismo. Si mueves las manos para tocarte o tocarme, me detendré.- Le dije y metí el dedo. Ella dio un grito de placer. Esta muy apretada y mojada. Saque y metí mi dedo lentamente.

-M-mas rápido!- Me pidió ella.

-No. Aquí mando yo.- Seguí moviendo lento. Pero después de unos momentos lo moví mas rápido. Ella dio mas gemidos.

-Si! Así! M-mas rápido!- Me pidió entre gemidos. Yo le obedecí, pero ahora metí un dedo extra.

-Si! Ya casi!- Dijo ella. Sentí su interior apretarse, en señal de que se correría pronto. Saque mis dedos antes de que se corriera.

-Porque te detuviste? Ya casi me corría.- Me dijo. Me puse a su nivel y la mire a los ojos. Sus ojos multicolor.

-No siempre tendrás lo que quieres.- Le dije.

-Hijo de tu madre...- Pao dijo.

-No digas groserías.- Le dije. -Si dices una, me detendré.-

-Pero es cierto.- Dijo ella. -Hijo de tu madre y de tu padre.-

-Bueno. Como no moviste las manos, voy a hacer que te corras.- Le dije y metí dos dedos. Ella dio un gemido.

-Hazlo rápido.- Me dijo y empece a mover los dedos mas rápido que antes.

-Ah! Y-ya casi!- Dijo ella entre gemidos. Moví los dedos mas lento. Y después rápido. Y después lento. Y así unas 3 veces.

-Deja que me corra!- Me pide. Yo me detengo.

-Pídelo bien.- Le dije. Ella me miro a los ojos.

-Puedes meterme los dedos y dejar que termine, amo?- Me pregunto con ojos de perrito.

-Esta bien.- Le bese y moví lo dedos a velocidad media. Ella daba gemidos, pero fueron callados por mi beso.

-Ya casi! M-mas rápido!- Dijo ella y le obedeci. Dio un ultimo gemido mezclado con un grito y se corrió en mis dedos.

-Feliz?- Le pregunte y saque mis dedos.

-Si. Gracias, amo.- Me dijo y metí un dedo en mi boca. Es un sabor curioso. Entre dulce y a nada. -Eres un pervertido.-

-Solo por ti.- Le dije. -Quieres probar?- Le acerque el dedo que aun tenia su liquido. Ella se metió el dedo a la boca. Sentí su lengua pasar por todo el dedo. Saque mi dedo de su boca y un hilo de salvia conectaba el dedo con su boca.

-La siguiente clase, te haré sentir bien a ti.- Me dijo. Yo me metí en la cama y ella también.

-Buenas noches, amo.- Me dijo y me beso el cachete.

-Buenas noches, nena.- Le dije y los dos quedamos dormidos en los brazos del otro.

* * *

**Se que no es un tercer capitulo, pero me vino a la mente.**

**Ya saben, si ve un error perdonen.**


	15. Creepy Nigth Pt1

**Hola! Perdonen la LARGA espera de un mes o algo así. Estuve en la playa un tiempo. Sorry .n.**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Creepy Night Pt.1**

* * *

Han pasado unas 5 semanas desde que fue nuestra primera lección. Falta poco para año nuevo, estamos en Octubre.

Nuestra relación 'Amo-Sumisa' ha ido igual. Cada semana son 3 lecciones, el martes, el jueves y el sábado. Pero cero penetración. Logramos hacer nuestras lecciones placenteras tanto para ella como para mi. Intentamos varias cosas que no deseo mencionar ahora, pero son todas placenteras.

-Hey.- Dijo Jeff a mi lado. Estamos jugando el, Paola y yo al pokar. -Doblas o que?-

-Doblo.- Dije y tire las cartas.

-Igual.- Dije Jeff. Puse la ultima carta y Paola bajo las suyas. Una corrida del As a 7 del mismo palo. Pao lanzo las cartas y agarro los 7 mil dolares en juego. No apostamos dinero, pero es divertido.

-Tengo suerte!- Dijo ella y se tiro las fichas en la cara. Reí un poco. Jeff se levanto. No gano ningún juego. Se fue pisando fuerte al jardin y se subió a la cama elástica.

-Ahora que?- Le pregunte a la chica. Ella levanto los hombros. -Podemos salir, molestar a Jeff, ir con un amigo o amiga, tener rel-

-Podemos separarnos e ir con gente del mismo sexo.- Dijo ella. -Siempre estamos juntos.-

-Pues si...- Le dije. Se juntara con quien? Jane, Nina y Sally?

-Anda. Noche de chicos para ti y noche de chicas para mi.- Dijo ella emocionada. Gateo hacia mi un poco y, cuando estuvo su nariz tocando la mía, su mano paso entre mis piernas. -Cuando volvamos, podemos hacer cosas.- Me beso con la boca abierta y jugó con mi lengua un poco.

-Si quieres puedo ser yo quien de placer en tu lugar.- Dijo y lamió mis labios. Con solo pensarlo...

-Ok.- Le dije y me levante. -Ve y diviértete.- Ella se levanto y saco su teléfono.

-Las llamare.- Me dijo. -Si quieres tu te quedas en la casa y yo salgo.-

-No. Nononono.- Le dije y me encamine hacia ella. -Tu te quedas, yo salgo.-

-Seguro?- Asentí. -Okay.- Corrí hacia la puerta del jardin y la abrí.

-Jeff! En 15 minutos te quiero en mi coche!- Con eso cerré la puerta y saque mi teléfono. En WhatsApp tengo un grupo llamado 'Creepers' con Jeff, Jack y Masky. BEN no necesita teléfono, el tiene conexión con el grupo desde su cerebro o algo así. Empece a escribir mi mensaje.

_**Demon Eyes:** Hey chicos! Me sacaron de la casa, así que hay que encontrarnos en un lugar._

Si... mi user es Demon Eyes...

...

Porque tengo miopía...

_**The Mask: **emmi kaza t zpero!_

Ese es Jack con su retraso mental. Así escribe.

_**BEN: **Escribe bien, idiota! Solo Carlos y yo escribimos bien aquí?_

_**GOTOSLEEP: **Y erez el unico k uza su nombre como Uzer._

En el teléfono de Jeff no funciona la letra S asi que pone una Z.

_**Demon Eyes:** Nos reunimos o que pedo?_

**_The__ Mask: _**_em mi kaza, kabrom! ya t dige!_

**_BEN: _**_Escribe bien, por favor. Me darás un dolor de cabeza._

_**GOTOSLEEP:** Me traigo a Zlender?_

**_Demon Eyes:_**_Si_

**_BEN: _**_Si_

**_The Mask: _**_Seee_

_**GOTOSLEEP:** Ok_

Guarde mi teléfono y camine con Pao.

-Ya me voy.- Le dije. Ella volteo.

-Cuídate.- Me dio un beso en los labios. -Te estaré esperando.-

-Ok.- Me encamine a la puerta y baje las escaleras. Llegue al coche y me subí. Apenas lo prendí y ve que Jeff estaba bajando las escaleras. Se subió en copiloto y su cara se transformo.

-Desde cuando es tu novia?- Me pregunto Jeff.

-No lo es.- Le dije y salí del garaje. -Busca a Slender.- Jeff bajo la ventana y grito su nombre. El apareció frente al coche.

-Súbete.- Le dije. El entro en el asiento de atrás y se acostó, porque no cabe sentado.

-Ahora, vamos a casa de Jack.- Les dije y acelere.

* * *

-Puto trafico.- Murmure a mi mismo. Jeff y Slender estaban contando coches amarillos y rojos.

-Ya casi llegamos?- Pregunto Slender.

-Ya estamos.- Les dije.

La casa de Jack no es una casa escondida ni nada por el estilo. Es una casa de dos pisos azules con jardin frontal rodeado de una pared azul y con una puerta de barrotes de metal. Tiene vecinos, que irónicamente son BEN a la derecha y Jane a la izquierda. Estacione el coche cerca de la casa y lo apague. Slendy, Jeff y yo nos bajamos y caminamos a la casa.

Escuchamos ladridos de un perro amarrado. Jack abrió la puerta.

-Hola!- Dijo el y abrió la reja. los 3 entramos y vimos que el perro de Jack, Smile, nos sonreía.

-Hola, Perro tonto!- Dijo Jeff y se hinco enfrente de el y lo acaricio. Ese perro antes era de Jeff, pero se lo regalo a Jack en su cumpleaños de hace 3 años.

Slendy y yo entramos y vimos que BEN, Hoodie y Masky ya estaban sentados, platicando. Los saludamos a los tres y nos sentamos.

-POR ZALGO SANTO!- Escuchamos a Jeff gritar. De pronto, un payaso en blanco y negro, con la ropa rasgada y ojos de maníaco, apareció en la entrada de la casa.

-Holdiwis!- Dijo Jack, Laughing, no Eyeless. Se sentó al lado de Hoodie y nos pusimos a platicar todos. Jack, Eyeless, trajo una botana, cacahuetes, papas Sabritas, muchas papas y de esos Pake-taxo's que venden.

-Quien falta?- Pregunto BEN. Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

***TOC*TOC*TOC***

Jack se acerco a la puerta y la abrió.

-TÍO!- Grito el y abrazo al desconocido. Cuando entro pude ver a otro Creepypasta que no conocía.

Alto, pelo negro, Camisa de fuerza, pantalones azules y los pies descalzos. Un ojo rojo y el otro cubierto por una mascara para respirar que ocupa toda la mitad de su cara mas la boca.

-Amigos. El es mi tío, Creepypasta Jr.- Dijo Jack. Slender se levanto y se acerco a el.

-Tu eres Slenderman, no?- Dijo el. Su voz era distorsionada por la mascara.

-Es un honor conocerlo, señor.- Dijo Slendy. Empezó a decirle cosas que decidí ignorar.

-BEN, quien es el?- Le pregunte al duende.

-Es el hijo de Mr. Creepypasta, que es hermano de Zalgo.- Dijo BEN sin dejar de ver a Junior. -Ambos dominan el mundo Creepypasta y son los fundadores de la primera legión Creepypasta que fue hace mas de 200 años.-

-Gracias, Wikipedia.- Le di un trago a mi Coca. -Que estará haciendo Pao?-

* * *

**Parte uno, fin.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**


	16. Creepy Nigth Pt2

**BUAAAAAA! LO SIENTOOOO! NO ME VINO LA INSPIRACION Y NO TENIA GANAS DE ESCRIBIR Y YA VOLVERE A LA ESCUELA Y- Y- Y- LO SIENTOOOO!**

**NO HARE TAREA PARA ESCRIBIR POR USTEDES! OK? FELICES? YAY!**

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Creepy Night pt. 2**

* * *

-Corre! Llegaremos tarde!- Grito Jack a unos metros de mi. Todos corremos en el bosque. Slender, Jeff y Masky habían asustado/torturado a una victima que estaba por aquí en el bosque. Slender la acorralo, Jeff la persiguió y Masky la dejo inconsciente. Decidimos hace una hora que saldremos a asustar y a matar a unos cuantos.

-Ahí es, no?- Pregunto Jeff y nos detuvimos. Era una casa grande. Se podían ver varias luces prendidas, lo que significa que hay alguien ahí.

-Sip. Ahí vive el.- Dijo Jack. Nos contó que estaba caminando, con su bastón de ciegos, y llega este idiota y se lo quita, lo rompe y se va. Cambio un momento de Illusion y vio donde vivía. Ahora lo queremos asustar.

-Entonces, el plan es este.- Dijo Slender y se puso de rodillas. -Jeff tocara a su puerta, BEN jugara con el un rato, yo bloqueo todas las salidas, Jack lo asustara y Carlos lo dejara inconsciente.-

-Cuando dije que quiero hacer esto?- Le pregunte a Slender.

-Sera divertido, así que shush.-Slender dijo. Se levanto y camino al jardin trasero del tipo ese. Jeff corrió y los demás nos acercamos. Escuchamos el timbre y Jeff volvió corriendo. BEN entro a la casa por el jardin trasero. Slender abrió una ventana y Jack y yo nos metimos, gracias a un tentáculo de Slender.

-Carlos. Necesitas esconderte bien.- Dijo Jack. -Pero si te encuentra, toma.- Y se quito la mascara. Yo la agarre, me guarde los lentes y me la puse. Se ve oscuro. Como plástico transparente negro. Pero también pude ver. Como lentes de visión nocturna. Me metí debajo de la cama.

-Listo. Aquí espero.- Le dije a Jack. Vi sus pies alejarse a la puerta. Y espere.

* * *

**-17 minutos y unos pocos segundos después-**

* * *

Mientras esperaba me puse a jugar Jetpack Joyride. Y se le acababa la pila a mi cel. Decidí apagarlo y esperar. Pero de pronto, escuche un grito, seguido de unos pasos. Como si alguien estuviera escapando de algo. Vi unos pies entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta. Salí debajo la cama pero me mantuve en el suelo. Me asome y vi que Jack traspaso la puerta.

-ALÉJATE!- Grito el tipo. Me levante y subí a la cama. El volteo y le di una patada directa en la cara. El cayo en el suelo y no se movió. Inconsciente.

-Hahahah! Buena patada.- Dijo Jack y bajo. Al tipo este le quite la billetera, el teléfono y los billetes en su bolsillo. Unos 200 pesos. Y los de la billetera hacian 450 y unas monedas. Deje las monedas y baje. Estaban Slender, Jeff, BEN y Jack husmeando en toda su casa.

-Uhuhuh! Dinero!- Grito BEN en la sala. Literalmente, tiro el sillón y lo abrió desde abajo. Había una bolsa negra repleta de billetes de 500 y de 1000 acomodados como ladrillos. -Este tipo vende droga.-

-Voy a llamar a la policía mañana.- Les dije. -Tomen lo que necesitan y vamonos.- Dije y agarre la bolsa de dinero. -Nos repartiremos esto.- Camine a la salida. Jeff me siguió con unas botellas de vino. Luego Jack con su laptop, luego BEN y finalmente Slender. El nos rodeo con sus tentáculos y aparecimos en la casa de Jack. Nos sentamos en el sillon.

-Llegaron rápido.- Dijo Hoodie. Masky estaba en el suelo.

-Y mi tio?- Pregunto Jack y salio al patio. Abrí la bolsa y saque cada uno de los 'Ladrillos'. Después de 15 minutos o algo así contamos 25 mil. Nos dimos 3500 a cada quien, excepto a Slender, y el resto lo tiramos en la calle. Eran 500.

-Vamonos.- Dijo Slender. -Los espero en casa.- Y se teletransporto. Camine a la salida junto con Jeff y nos fuimos al coche. Nos subimos y guardamos el dinero en la guantera.

* * *

Llegamos a casa. Ya no había nadie, mas que Jane y Pao sentados enfrente de la puerta. Jeff cambio a Illusion y nos estacionamos. Bajamos y las chicas se levantaron.

-Que agradable sorpresa.- Dijo Jeff. Jane le agarro el brazo y se la llevo a su coche. Tanto Paola como yo nos quemo viéndolos.

-Y tu? como te fue?- Me pregunto.

-Muy bien. Y divertido.- Le dije y entre a la casa. -Y a ti?-

-Igual.- Ella camino a la planta superior. -Te espero.- Rei un poco y subi las escaleras casi corriendo.

Ustedes sabrán que paso después...


	17. Start Over

**Chicos... iniciare el fic desde cero.**

**Reescribiré cada uno de mis capítulos en un nuevo fanfic. Visiten mi perfil para cuando suba el primer capitulo.**

**Si se preguntan porque, es porque me vinieron ideas nuevas. solo que, para aplicarlas, necesito iniciar desde cero.**

**El primer capitulo saldra entre la primera y segunda semana de Septiembre de este año. Entren a mi perfil y pónganse atentos.**

**Los espero en el nuevo Creeps. **


End file.
